My Enemy, im falling in love with you
by Yulia Cloud
Summary: Choi Ryeowook seorang yeoja berandalan di sekolahnya yang bertemu dengan Kim Joongwoon yang menjadi musuh dalam sebuah perkelahian, dan sebuah taruhan yang akan mengubah jalan hidup mereka. Bad summary :P
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Choi Siwon ( N)

Enjoy for read...

"Kyaaa... seraaaaaang..." terdengar lengkingan suara seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam high school, bukan, yeoja itu bukan sedang menonton pertandingan ataupun sedang bermain game melainkan sedang berusaha melawan anak high school juga namun seragam yang berbeda dengannya ya, kita sebut itu dengan tawuran anak SMA... Ckk... anak manis dan imut itu ternyata seorang berandal sekolah, sangat disayangkan mengingat wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang preman sekolah dan merupakan ketua gank di sekolahnya..

Pulang dengan wajah babak belur, baju berantakan merupakan pemandangan biasa yang ia perlihatkan pada semua maid yang dirumahnya. Namanya Choi Ryeowook, yeoja berumur 16 tahun itu bukan yeoja yang senang berdandan atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan hal berbau kewanitaan(?). Ryeowook tinggal bersama oppa nya yang menjadi seorang aktor papan atas, Choi Siwon, siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Choi Siwon wajah tampan, sikap lembut dan ramah pada semua orang terutama para fansnya. Back to Ryeowook... Ryeowook selalu kesepian, untuk itu dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman teman berandalannya, sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun sahabat sejak Ryeowook selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar membuat kekacauan, Cckkk... kau bergaul dengan orang yang salah Ryeowook-ssi makanya kau jadi seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin sebagian berfikiran seperti itu, tapi itu bukanlah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Yang terjadi justru Ryeowooklah yang selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sangat tidak bermanfaat itu, Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak suka berkelahi dia lebih menyukai menyibukkan diri dengan "kekasih" nya, ya... benda hitam yang selalu ia bawa semenjak kelas 3 SD.. sebutlah itu sebagai PSP. Umur Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya dua tahun dibawah Ryeowook, bukan,, bukan Ryeowook yang bodoh atau dia tidak naik kelas akibat ulah bandelnya, melainkan Kyuhyun saja yang memang memiliki otak yang cerdas, untuk itu dia melompat kelas karena kecerdasannya. Setiap hari Ryeowook disuguhkan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat, rumah besar mobil mewah dan berbagai fasilitas di rumahnya. Ryeowook memang orang kaya terlihat dari rumahnya yang besar dan terdapat beberapa pelayan yang siap melayaninya 24 jam penuh. Tapi Ryeowook merasa dia adalah orang termiskin di dunia orang tuanya bahkan meninggalkannya. Orang tua Ryeowook meninggal saat Ryeowook berumur 10 tahun, Siwon yang saat itu sudah berumur 15 tahun sudah menjadi kepala rumah tangga, Siwon menjaga Ryeowook saat gadis mungil itu sakit dan kesepian, hanya Siwonlah yang mengerti. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka hidup berkecukupan, jangan lupakan bahwa mereka adalah orang Terkaya no. 2 di Korea, dan yang paling terkaya adalah orang tua dari sahabat Ryeowook sendiri yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik Perusahaan Cho Corp.

Ryeowook bahkan sering membolos sekolah, kabur di tengah pelajaran atau kegiatan melanggar peraturan yang lainnya. Oh, jangan salahkan Ryeowook yang menjadi yeoja yang susah diatur seperti itu, itu karena dia hanya kurang perhatian saja dari kedua orangtuanya terdahulu. Lau bagaimana dengan Siwon? Oppa Ryeowook yang satu itu memang sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya yang imut itu, tapi jangan lupakan juga dia seorang CEO dari Choi Corp dan merupakan seorang aktor juga. Siwon membagi waktunya untuk perusahaan dan kariernya di bidang entertain itu dengan sangat baik, terbukti dia sekarang merupakan artis dengan penghasilan terbesar di Korea. Siwon berniat untuk berhenti dari dunia entertain dan memilih fokus pada perusahaan yang merupakan warisan dari kedua orangtuanya saat Ryeowook lulus dari high schoolnya. Siwon selalu menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk menjaga Ryeowook tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, ketika Ryeowook dalam bahaya bodiguard Siwon langsung membantu Ryeowook untuk sekedar mengusir "lawan" Ryeowook dengan berpura pura menjadi polisi ataupun dengan berpura pura berteriak dengan sangaat kencang untuk memanggil polisi untuk menolong Ryeowook yang tengah dipukuli lawannya.

*======= My Enemy, I'm Falling in love with you======*

Yuleeya Cloud Present

Ryeowook POV

Hari ini aku sudah berencana untuk melawan SM High School, bukan dalam hal akademik memang, tapi tawuran, oh ayolah.. jangan kaget seperti itu, aku memang sudah terbiasa dalam hal pukul memukul atau tendang menendang jadi kalian jangan heran. Haaahhh mana si Cho Kyuhyun itu, sahabatku sekaligus partnerku dalam bidang ini, lebih baik aku telpon saja si "Setan" itu.

"Yeobseyo..." terdengar dia mengangkat telponnya. " Kau dimana?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. " Aku di atap, wae?" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah dinginnya, aku menghela nafas kemudian menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang selalu ditanyakan padaku, " Tentu saja untuk menjalankan "misi" kita pabbo!" jawabku dengan menekankan kata pabbo di kalimatku, sudah terasa hawa mengerikan di sekitar handphone ku (?) ketika aku mengatakan kata itu, kkkk... aku paling suka menggodanya dengan cara seperti ini. " YAK! AKU TIDAK PABBOOO CHOI RYEOWOOKK..." aku sedikit menjauhkan ponselku dari jangkauan telingaku, takut takut aku jadi tuli seketika jika terus menempelkannya di telingaku ketika mendengar si setan itu berteriak,,, aku hanya menyeringai ketika dia berteriak " Arra arra,,, kajja kita tuntaskan "misi" kita..." kataku lambut namun sedikit memaksa.. kau takan akan bisa menolakku Cho Kyuhyun. "haaahhhhhh... geure, changkaman" terdengar helaan nafas dari sahabatku itu. Akhirnya kau menang Choi Ryeowook., Kkkkk...

Aku menunggu Kyu di gerbang sekolah di temani beberapa anak buahku yang siap untuk bertempur. " Boss, aku dengar SM high school itu punya boss baru, dan dia merupakan orang pindahan dari Amerika, dan kudengar dia juga hebat dalam berkelahi" ucap anak buahku. Aku menatapnya tajam " Kau takut?.. Kalau kau takut, lebih baik kau pulang lalu kau cuci kakimu dan segeralah tidur siang... " jawabku datar, sebagian anak buahku yang lain hanya menahan tawanya, hei aku ini sedang menegur anak buahku, apanya yang terlihat lucu? " ah,, ne, saya mengerti, saya akan membantumu boss" dia sedikit takut menjawabnya, hah, pantas aku yang jadi boss nya disini karena mereka memang pada dasarnya tidak punya nyali. " aku tidak peduli mau dia dari Amerika maupun ujung dunia sekalipun aku akan tetap pergi melawannya, arra" aku berucap sedikit keras pada beberapa anak buahku, mereka terlihat mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "YAK! Kyuhyun dimana? Cepat cari dia..." perintahku yang langsung dituruti oleh salah satu anak buahku. " Aku disini Wookie ah.." terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku. " Oke, semua sudah siap ? Kajja" aku memimpin pasukan(?) ku untuk bertemu dengan lawanku. Sebelumnya ada yang meneleponku untuk mengajak kami bertarung, dia menantangku untuk melawanya, kami sudah sampai di tempat yang kami janjikan yaitu di sebuah lapangan yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan keramaian.

Ryewook POV End

Terlihat segerombolan anak yang berseragam SMA yang sudah menunggu lawannya datang. Ternyata itu adalah gank dari SM high school yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Pemimpin pasukan tersebut adalah seorang namja yang bermata sipit dengan kepala agak besar Kim Jong Woon, dia hanya menyunggingkan evil smirknya saat dia melihat lawan mereka telah datang. " jadi dia yang kalian sebut pemimpin gank yang ditakuti oleh beberapa sekolah di daerah ini?" namja itu bertanya dengan sedikit meremehkan kepada temannya. Temannya hanya memandang Jong woon dengan tatapan – kau saja yang belum tau bagaimana dia menghajar lawan lawannya- Jong Woon merasa risih dengan tatapn sahabatnya itu Lee Donghae, "Wae...?" tak ada satu patah katapun dari sahabatnya itu. " Oh jadi ini pemimpin Gank SM high school yang dari Amerika itu?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak sambil menatap sinis pada Jong Woon. Jong Woon yang merasa dirinyalah yang disebut oleh gadis itu hanya menatap horor pada sahabatnya Lee Donghae. " Yak, kau tidak bicara kalau lawan kita itu adalah seorang gadis" ucapnya pada Donghae.. donghae hanya tersenyum pada Jong Woon sambil sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " aku lupa memberitahukmu, Jong Woon-ah.." jong Woon terlihat tidak terima dengan pernyataan Donghae, dia menatap donghae dengan tatapan –PABBO kau LEE DONGHAE-. " Aku tidak mau melawan seorang perempuan.." Jong Woon bebicara sambil melirik Ryeowook yang ada didepannya, dan hendak meninggalkan lapangan itu. " Sudahlah kalian jangan membahas tentang aku laki laki atau perempuan, kalian yang mengajakku bertarung, lalu kalian akan pulang begitu saja dengan dalih aku adalah seorang perempuan? Ccciihh,,, nyali kalian kecil sekali bahkan hanya melawan seorang yeoja saja kalian tidak mampu, appalagi melawan anak buahku" Ryeowook berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Jong Woon yang merasa terhina dengan perkataan Ryeowook, berbalik menghadap Ryeowook dan mendekat ke wajah Ryeowook. Terpaan nafas Yesung terasa di wajah imut Ryeowook " baiklah nona,, aku akan bertarung denganmu, tapi aku tidak mau kalau pertarungan ini tidak ada hasilnya jika salah satu dari kita yang menang, bagaiman kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Nona manis" Yesung berbicara tanpa melepas tatapannya pada caramel Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. " Baiklah, apa kesepakatannya?" Ryewook menyanggupi perkataan namja kepala besar itu. Yesung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Ryeowook yang berada tepat didepannya" Bagaiman kalau yang kalah harus siap mejadi budak dari yang menang selama 3 bulan, eoh? Kesepakatan yang mudah bukan? Nona Choi Ryeowook" kata Yesung setelah membaca nametag di seragam yang dipakai Ryeowook. " Ryeowoook terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu menyanggupi kesepakatan itu. " Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak keberatan jika mempunyai budak seperti kau untuk beberapa bulan kedepan" jawab Ryeowook santai. Yesung kembaali menyunggingkan smirk andalannya " tunggu siapa yang akan menang Choi Ryeowook" inner Yesung.

Kyuhyun terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ryeowook, dia terlihat cemas akan Ryeowook " Wookie-ah kau yakin? Aku merasa kita akan kalah hari ini." Ryeowook terlihat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun " apa kau masih berfikir seperti itu tuan Cho Kyuhyun? Kita sudah disini sekarang, akan sangat memalukan jika kita pergi begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan kepada mereka, kalau kau ingin mundur kau saja sendiri aku tidak mau.." Ryeowook agak sedikit berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang ada di sisinya saat ini. " Kau terlalu lama berdiskusi Nona Ryeowook-ssi" dengan aba aba dari tangan Jong woon, gerombolan jongwoon telah mengangkat senjata mereka dan melawan gerombolan Ryeowook. Baku hantam terjadi di lapangan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu, semua akses jalan sudah di tutup oleh anak buah jong woon guna menghindari adanya polisi, dan tentu saja bodyguard Siwon yang sedang mengawasi Ryeowook tidak dapat berbuat banyak, hanya menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari daerah itu. Sekitar 2 jam pertempuran itu terjadi lebam dan luka luka sudah nampak dari semua anggota gerombolan dari 2 sekolah yang berbeda itu. Ryeowook yang sudah mulai kelelahan memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan anggotanya yang lain, lebam dan luka di tubuhnya. " Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja sebelum semua nya... menjadi... semakin kacau, ..anak buah ...kita sudah... kalah dan kelelahan, " Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang hampir jatuh diapun kehabisan nafas, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat terengah." Tidak Kyuhyun-ah .. aku ... tidak .. akan .. menyerah pada kepala besar itu..." ryeowook kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menyerang kembali Jong Woon yang juga kelelahan dan sedang mengatur nafasnya, ketika Ryeowook hendak mengayunkan tongkat baseball nya ke arah Jong Woon, Jong Woon dengan reflek menghindar dan segera menangkap lengan Ryeowook yang kehilangan keseimbangan dari belakang, lengan Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, bukan seperti pelukan pada umumnya, jong woon memelintir sedikit lengan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dililitkan di leher Ryeowook. " Kau sudah kalah nona Ryeowook-ssi" ucap jong Woon tepat di telinga Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook sedikit bergidik dengan nada yang dilontarkan Jong Woon. Itu artinya Ryeowook akan menjadi budak jong Woon selama 3 bulan. Ryeowook sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa apa lagi, dia perlahan menjatuhkan tongkat yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk bertarung. " Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah, kau puas?" kembali Ryeowook melontakan nada dingin kepada jongwoon yang sekarang tersenyum evil di belakang Ryeowook. Jongwoon melepaskan kekangannya pada Ryeowook, dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya menandakan sudah ada yang kalah di pertarungan ini. " Hentikan, SJ high school sudah mengaku kalah" teriak Jong woon pada semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu, sontak mereka menghentikan kegiatan saling serang mereka. Sungguh signifikan suasana yang ada di lapangan itu, kubu Jongwoon terlihat tersenyum bahagia atas kemenangan mereka, tidak sia sia mereka menghabiskan tenaga mereka selama 2 jam lebih untuk bertarung, sedangkan kubu Ryeowook, wajah penuh luka dan lebam serta kemurungan semakin menyiksa mereka. Selalu ada yang kalah dan yang menang bukan dalam sebuah pertarungan..?

Hari pertama setelah petarungan.

Flashback on

" Kau sudah kalah nona Ryeowook-ssi..." kata kata jongwoon selalu saja menghantui fikiran ryeowook. Bagaimana dengan hari harinya ke depan. Di perjalanan pulang Ryeowook memandang kosong jalanan didepannya, dia memang sedang tidak naik bus untuk saat ini karena Kyuhyun khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu yang sudah kelelahan dan penuh luka di tubuhnya, keadaan Kyu pun tak terlalu beda dengan Ryeowook, hanya saja wajahnya yang tidak terdapat luka sedikitpun, kyu memang menghindari pukulan atau tendangan ke wajahnya, bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi itu semata mata hanya menutupi luka di tubuhnya yang tidak mungkin diketahui oleh keluarganya. Kau ingat Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang di korea, dan mana mungkin keluarganya akan mengijinkan dia untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, jika pewaris Cho Grup itu pulang dengan wajah babak belur. Ryeowook meminta ijin untuk menginap di kediaman keluarga Cho, karena Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk menginap sekalian memulihkan keadaanya, walaupun tak terlalu parah seperti kebanyakan anak buahnya, Ryeowook tetap saja seorang perempuan yang tingkat ketahanan tubuhnya berbeda dengan pria bukan?. Setelah diijinkan oleh Siwon, Ryeowook menempati kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook bahkan sudah menjadi tamu tetap untuk keluarga kyuhyun jika "insiden" itu terjadi. Beberapa jam Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun istirahat di kamar terpisah, tibanya untuk makan malam yang sedikit terlambat karena saking kelelahannya mereka sampai melupakan makan malamnya. Sekitar jam 20.30 malam mereka baru turun untuk makan malam. Di meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai makanan tapi sangat kontras dengan keadaan ruang makan besar itu, hanya mereka berdua yang ada untuk makan. Jangan tanyakan dimana orang tua Kyuhyun, karena memang mereka sangat sibuk jadi jarang pulang ke rumah, sedangkan kakak Kyuhyun Cho Kibum sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di AS, karena dia bekerja menjadi dokter di negara paman sam itu.

Makan malampun usai, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk2 di ruang TV. " Wookie-ah, kau yakin akan menerima dan menjalankan kesepakatan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengawali perbincangan mereka diapun sangat hati hati menanyakan hal itu karena dia sangat tahu jika Ryeowook sudah marah maka akan kacau nantinya. " Hahhhh... Kyu eothokhae?" ryeowook membuang nafasnya kasar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan memelas sungguh berbeda dengan yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sebelumnya bahwa Ryeowook akan marah padanya, karena mengingatkan dengan kekalahannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang terlihat sangaat imut itu, dia menarik pipi tirus ryeowook denagn gemas. " Kau tenang saja,, kelihatannya si Jongwoon itu tidak seburuk yang kita kira mungkin" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan sahabatnya. Ryeowook hanya mengembungkan pipinya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya " itukan hanya kelihatannya saja Kyu, aku yakin dia pasti minta yang aneh aneh padaku, kau nanti mau mebantuku kan?" dengan cengiran khas Ryeowook disertai dengan puppy eyesnya memandang kyu dengan memohon. " Kyuhyun hanya melebarkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan kata kata sahabatnya itu. " shireo... kan kau yang membuat perjanjian dengannya kenapa jadi aku yang jadi tumbalnya.." tolak Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena dia pasti tidak akan tahan kalau melihat puppy eyesnya seorang Choi Ryeowook. " ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau..." bentak Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ngambek mode on rupanya. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang kaget pintu yang Ryeowook banting.

Flashback off

Dua hari setelah peristiwa kekalahan Ryeowook, Ryeowook terlihat tidak lagi bersemangat mengingat dia harus sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang "budak" nya Kim Joongwoon. Hari ini Jongwoon menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sebuah cafe guna membahas status baru Ryeowook 3 bukan ke depannya. Ryeowook tidak didampingi Kyuhyun karena sahabatnya itu ada breafing mengenai olimpiade matematika yang akan Kyuhyun ikuti. Ryeowook terlihat enggan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam cafe itu, mimpi buruk akan segera dimulai itulah yang ada difikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

Cafe

" Dimana si kepala besar itu ya?" Ryeowook terlihat menerawang di sekitar cafe ELF itu, matanya tak berhenti mencari sosok yang akan dia temui hari ini. Ryeowook biasanya akan meminta "pengawalan" dari sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun, namun si Evil itu sedang berkencan dengan "kekasih"nya benda hitam kotak, yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.. huft.. GameKyu.. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya karena sejak ia masuk ke cafe ia tidak juga menemukan orang yang ia cari Kim Joong Woon. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela, agar ia dapat dengan mudah melihat keluar, untuk memerhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang yang mungkin saja Kim Jooong woon itu. 30 menit Ryeowook menunggu Joong Woon namun namja tampan itu tidak menamopakkan batang hidungnya, Ryeowook telah menghabiskan 2 cup es cream chocolate yang ia pesan karena ia selalu diperhatikan oleh sang penjaga toko karena dianggap hanya numpang duduk di cafenya tanpa memesan apa apa. 45 menit Ryeowook menunggu namun Joong woon belum juga datang, diapun memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe itu dan keluar dengan wajah yang masam. Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari cafe ELF setelah ia membayar es creamnya, diapun berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki saja, karena jarak dari cafe itu ke rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Di perjalanan pulang, Ryeowook menangkap bayangan namja yang ia kenal terutama bagian kepalanya yang memang besar itu, gotcha... itu benar Joong Woon, dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri namja tampan itu. Saat beberapa meter lagi dari posisi Joong Woon berdiri Ryeowook menghentikan kakinya dan memerhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jong woon di tempat itu, terlihat Jongwoon sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama seorang yeoja. Tatapan Wookie seolah menandakan dia akan segera memusnahkan seorang Kim Joong Woon yang sedang asyik asyikan tertawa bersama yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci dan bermata rubah. Dengan penuh emosi Ryeowook melangkah mendekati namja yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama. "Ehhheemmm..." Ryeowook sedikit berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dari namja itu. Seketika namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menggangu acaranya itu tapi setelah dia tahu siapa yang berdehem itu dia kembali menatap ke depan. " Oh, kau... mau apa kemari?" dengan wajah datarnya Joongwoon bicara tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Wookie, Wookie yang sudah dipuncak kemarahannya segera meninggalkan JoongWoon dengan yeoja itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Wookie berharap dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan makhluk berkepala besar itu, demi tuhan baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Menunggu selama hampir 1 jam dan sekarang tidak dianggap oleh orang yang telah mebuatnya menunggu. Baru seorang Kim Joongwoon yang berani melakukannya, dan Wookie berjanji akan membalas perbuatan namja itu.

Joongwoon POV

Hari ini seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook, yeoja yang aku kalahkan tempo hari, oh, jangan pandang aku sebelah mata karena beraninya hanya melawan seorang yeoja imut itu, tunggu imut? Apa yang kau fikirkan Kin Joongwoon? Sejujurnya memang yeoja itu imut tapi kalau kau melihat caranya berpakaian dan berjalan haahh kau akan menarik kata katamu kalau dia yeoja imut, tapi menurutku dia yeoja unik. Sepertinya akan seru jika aku memanfaatkan dia berhubung untuk 3 bulan kedepan dia akan menjadi budak ki wkwkwk...

Setelah kepergian Ryeowook yeoja di sebelahku yang tidak kalah imut memandangku dengan heran matanya mengerjap lucu " Oppa,,, geu yeoja nuguya?" dia bertanya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya yang chuby itu, aku hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul yeoja ini " aniya,,, bukan siapa siapa minnie ya..., mungkin hanya fans ku saja, kau tahu kan fansku itu sangat banyak... kajja kita pulang..." dia hanya menyipitkan matanya, ketika aku menariknya untuk pergi dari taman itu. " wae?" dia menatapku penuh selidik. " aniya... hanya saja aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan gadis itu oppa, apa sebaiknya kau kejar gadis tadi oppa,, mungkin dia belum jauh,," aku hanya tersenyum menaggapi kata katanya, apa maksudnya akan terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Choi Ryeowook itu. " Sudahlah,, kajja kita pulang sepertinya akan segera hujan" aku mencoba menarik tangannya kembali tapi dia tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya, oh,, kurasa penyakit keras kepalanya mulai kambuh lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi itu. " Baiklah oppa akan kejar dia, tapi bagaimana denganmu hmm?" dia tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya itu.. " aku bisa pulang sendiri oppa, aku sudah besar.. sudah kau kejar gadis itu cepat,," dia mendorong tubuhku untuk mengejar Ryeowook. " baiklah, kau hati hati ya,, jika sudah sampai rumah langsung beri kabar aku ya,, kau masih hapal jalankan?" dia merenggut mendengar pertanyaaanku aku segera berlari sebelum ada sepasang sepatu yeoja yang bersarang di kepala seksi(?) ku ini.. " hati hati ya,,, minnniiiee-ya..." teriakku yang berlari menjauh dan melambaikan tanganku padanya. " Arasseooo... oppa babbooo...hahahaha" dia tertawa setelah mengataiku pabboo, huh dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Dimana dia? Ryeowook.

Butiran bening yang disebut dengan hujan telah turun ke bumi diiringi dengan mendungnya langit di sore hari, tapi aku belum juga menemukan gadis itu juga, hujan sudah mulai lebat dan aku harus mencari tempat berteduh aku tidak ingin sakit nantinya. Aku memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte yang penuh dengan orang orang yang juga berteduh. Setelah hampir 10 menit hujan belum berhenti juga, aku hanya bisa melamun memandang hujan di depan halte sesak ini. Tak berselang lama ada sebuah mpbil sport yang berhenti tepat didepan halte ini, seseorang dengan berpakaian rapih memakai jas dan kaca mata hitam keluar dari mobil itu, dia memakai payung lalu mendatangi halte tempatku berteduh, dia membawa seorang gadis yang sepertinya aku kenal dari pakaian dan struktur tubuhnya aku yakini itu adalah Ryeowook. Setelah pria berkacamata itu menutup pintu untuk gadis itu diapun segera berlari ke pintu sebelahnya dan membuka kacamatanya, dan aku kaget setelah melihat wajahnya, dia.. Choi Siwon aktor dan pengusaha terkenal di korea, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat wajah seorang gadis yang barusaja masuk ke mobil itu, itukan Ryeowook, sampai mobil itu berjalan jauh, pandangan ku tak henti memandang mobil itu sampai jauh, semua orang membicarakan temtang pria berkacamata itu. " yang tadi itukan Choi Siwon kan? Waahh beruntung sekali gadis itu bisa bersama dengan seorang seperti Siwon yang sempurna itu" terdengar beberapa obrolan atau lebih terkesan gosip itu. Aku tidak terlalu apakah orang itu beruntung atau tidaknya, tapi yang ada difikiranku adalah apa hubungannya Ryeowook dengan Siwon.

To Be Continue...

Annyeong newbie here...

berawal dari suka baca ff di fanfiction, jadi pengen bikin,, heheh aku suka banget sama ff Yewook sama Kyumin ...

Mind to review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Genderswitch Fanfiction

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Kim Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Enjoy for read...

Hujan sudah berhenti dari 3 jam yang lalu, tapi gadis imut bernama Ryeowook itu tetap beregelut dengan kegiatannya memeluk bantal dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibawah selimut hangat bermotif winnie the pooh. Tok.. Tok.. terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya tapi gadis itu tetap enggan membuka matanya. Krieeettt... pintu yang sejak tadi diketuk pun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan berkharisma dan berlesung pipit tersenyum lembut kearah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Dengan langkah perlahan namja itu mendekati dongsaengnya dan mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Dia menepuk gundukan(?) yang ada di balik selimut itu dengan halus bermaksud untuk tidak membuat kaget si empunya. " Wookie-ah... bangun chagi...,, ada temanmu diluar menunggumu" namun wookie tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda dia akan bangun. Siwon, oppa Wookie hanya menghela nafas dan bangun untuk meninggalkan adiknya itu 'mungkin dia kelelahan' fikirnya. Ketika Siwon hendak untuk bangun, tiba tiba Wookie menggeliat di dalam selimut, dan kepala menyembul di balik selimut, dengan pandangan masih kabur, dia mengerjap ngerjap kan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitar kamarnya yang bernuansa Soft Purple, dia mendudukan badannya untuk bicara pada oppanya. " oppa, wae?" Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum maklum karena Wookie yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya, dia mengusap kepala wookie dengan sayang " mian, oppa membangunkanmu. Dibawah ada temanmu yang mencarimu. Cepat kau temui dia, kasihan dia sudah lama menunggu" siwon beranjak dari ranjang milik wookie dan berjalan menuju ke luar. " Nugu oppa? Apa itu Kyu, kalau itu Kyu suruh saja dia pulang aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu hari ini." Ryeowook kembali berbaring mencari posisi yang nyaman di kasurnya hendak melajutkan tidurnya lagi . " Bukan Wookie-ah, kalau tidak salah namanya... Sungmin !, ya Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya ia asing dengan nama itu, sungmin? Siapa dia?, kenapa dia bisa tau namaku? Dan darimana dia bisa mengetahui rumahku? Sebenarnya Sungmin itu siapa? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak wookie, dia tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Sungmin itu. Tidak mau mati penasaran Ryeowook segera bangkit dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi dan keluar menemui tamu yang membuat dia penasaran.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah tempat keberadaan tamunya itu, Wookie semakin menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan siapa orang itu, dan mata Wookie terbelalak melihat sipa tamunya itu, ya,, tamu yang dia lihat adalah gadis yang bersama dengan Joongwoon tadi siang. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum ketika melihat Wookie menatapnya, dia membungkuk hormat pada sang tuan rumah. " Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida... J" Ryeowook membalas sapaan Sungmin dan membungkukan badannya tak lupa ia tersenyum pada Sungmin. "oh, Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Ryeowook imnida J, silahkan duduk." Dengan sopan Wookie mempersilahkan sungmin duduk dan diapun duduk saling berhadapan dengan Sungmin. " hmm.. maaf apa aku mengenal anda Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin hanya menggeleng dengan imut, kembali dahi Wookie berkerut " Kita memang tidak saling mengenal, ah ani, Belum saling mengenal maksudku. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel ssi, panggil aku Minnie ok? Agar terdengar lebih akrab" Ryeowook makin bingung dengan sikap yeoja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bertamu ke rumah seseorang dan tiba tiba menyuruhnya mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Wookie yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. " Kau jangan khawatir, aku bukan oang jahat kok", Ryeowook tersadar dari kebingungannya dan memandang tidak enak ke arah sungmin. "A-anniya, Minnie-ah...". Minnie bangun dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah Wookie, dan duduk disamping Wookie. Tak lama Minnie mengeluarkan hp nya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dihapalnya kemudian memberikan handphone nya ke Wookie dan memintanya berbicara dengan orang yang ada di sebrang telepon. Minnie menarik pergelangan tangan wookie dan meletakkan hp nya di telapak tangan wookie " Cepat angkat oppa ku ingin bicara.." Sungmin mengangkat tangan wookie yang sedang memegang hp dan mengarahkan ke telinga gadis peenyuka warna ungu itu.

" Yeobseyo..." wookie memulai pembicaraan dengan orang itu.

"..." Wookie kembali mengernyitkan dahinya

" Naega wae?"

" ..."

" Shireo!" Wookie sedikit berteriak menjawabnya, membuat Minnie reflek menutup telinga dengan tangannya.

"..."

" Huft... Baiklah tapi ini tidak akan lama kan?" helaan nafas Ryeowook menunjukkan ketidakrelaan dia mengatakan hal itu.

"...".

" Eoh, Arasseo..." Ryeowook megakhiri sambungan telpon dengan orang asing itu, dan mengembalikan hp minnie.

Ryeowook Pov

"Hahhhh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, menyebalkan..." Ryeowook berteriak di tengah kamarnya setelah mengantar tamunya hari ini ke kamarnya.

Flashback on

" Yeobseyo" tidak ingin terlalu penasaran aku menyapa orang yang ada disebrang telpon

" eoh, Na- ya... Kim Jongwoon. Ryeowook-ssi, hari ini aku memberikan tugas pertamamu sebagai budakku. Kau harus menjaga sepupuku dengan baik karena dia akan bersekolah ditempatmu besok. Arra!" Suara ini, benar Kim Jongwoon ketua tim yang mengalahkan aku di pertarungan sial itu. Aku sedikit melirik kearah yeoja yang ada disampingku dan dia hanya tersenyum ramah padaku.

" Naega wae?"

" Kau tidak punya pilihan lain Ryeowook-ssi.."

" Shireoo..." aku sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat gadis di sebelahku kaget, tapi masa bodoh aku tidak perduli, aku tidak mau menjadi babysister seorang pinky holic ini.

" Kau tidak lupa kan tentang perjanjian kita di pertarungan tempo hari, Choi Ryeowook-ssi?, jadi kau harus menjaga sepupuku di sekolahmu itu dan jangan biarkan ada seorang namja pun yang mendekati dia, arra? Aku akan setiap hari menjemputmu dan Minnie untuk mengantarkan kalian setiap hari ok.. dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku fikir kau adalah orang yang dapat mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kau ucapkan Ryeowook-ssi? " Oh,, sungguh orang ini seperti bos saja, memerintahku sesuka hatinya, tapi aku hanya bisa apa, menerima semua perlakuan ini untuk 3 bulan kedepan adalah pilihan terakhir, gara gara perjanjian bodoh itu. Aku tidak ingin dinilai sebagai seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan omongannya sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, meruntuki kebodohanku menerima perjanjian bodoh itu, yang jelas jelas akan membuatku tersiksa nantinya. " Baiklah,, tapi ini tidak akan lama kan?" aku sangat tidak rela ketika kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri.

" Kau tenang saja, hanya 3 minggu kau harus menjaganya, jangan racuni dia dengan hal hal yang tidak baik Choi Ryeowook- ssi, apalagi mengajaknya berkelahi" lagi lagi dia memerintahku seenak kepala besarnya.

" Eoh, Arasseo.." aku mengakiri sambungan telpon dengan namja itu.

Terlihat senyum puas dari bibir chery gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

Aku menuju ke kamarku setelah mengantar sungmin ke kamarnya, yang ada disamping kamarku.

Flashback Off.

Ryeowook Pov end

Joongwon terlihat melebarkan senyumnya sesudah berbicara dengan musuhnya yang sekarang menjadi budaknya itu. Dia terlihat sangat senang mengingat Lee Sungmin sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari jepang berniat pindah ke korea dan menetap di negara ginseng itu. Dan dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan nasib Sungmin 3 minggu ke depan, karena dia sudah mempunyai seorang budak yang siap menjaga Sungmin 24 jam penuh. Senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah tampannya. " ternyata perjanjian itu ada manfaatnya juga" innernya.

Jangan tanyakan siapa yang memberikan alamat Wookie ke Joongwoon dan mengantar yeoja kelinci itu ke rumah mewah Wookie. Awalnya Sungmin ingin sekali tinggal bersama jongwoon di rumahnya, tapi karena Jongwoon tinggal sendiri di rumah itu, dia tidak mungkin tinggal dengan Jongwoon yang notabene berbeda sekolah dengannya. Dia tidak mau kesepian nantinya jika Jongwoon belum pulang ke rumah dan dia hanya sendiri di rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Untuk itu Sungmin merengek pada Yesung sepulang namja itu pulang dari terjebaknya dia di halte selama 1 jam lebih karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Sungmin meminta Jongwoon mengijinkan dia untuk tinggal dengan wookie, yeoja yang ditemuinya tadi di taman karena dia sempat membaca nama sekolah yang tertera di blazer almamater sekolah yeoja itu, dan yang merupakan sekolahnya juga nantinya. Dengan tinggal bersama Wookie, Minnie tidak akan kesepian dirumah dan ada seseorang yang menjaganya nanti di sekolah, jika dengan wookie. Jongwoon tidak dapat mengalahkan kekeraskepalaan seorang Lee Sungmin jika seperti ini. Dengan cepat dia mencari informasi tentang Ryeowook dan keluarganya, mulai dari alamat dan bagaimana keluarga ryeowook hidup. Tidak sulit memang, mengingat terkenalnya keluarga Choi di korea. Jadi dengan cepat ia dapat mendapatkan informasi dengan lengakap tentang itu. Senyuman nya semakin terlihat misterius ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Choi Siwon adalah oppa dari seorang Ryeowook.

Hari Pertama Wookie menjadi pengasuh Lee Sungmin

Ryeowook dan sungmin berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Choi untuk menunggu Jongwoon yang akan menjemputnya pagi ini.

Tiinnn...Tiinn... " Wookie-ah, kau yakin tidak ingin oppa antar sampai sekolah?". Wookie tersenyum manis pada oppanya itu yang ada di dalam mobil, " Aniya oppa, gwencanha. Nanti akan ada yang menjemput kok.." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan jawaban Wookie. " Geure, kalau begitu oppa pergi duluan ne..." Siwon mulai melajukan mobil Sportnya menjauhi 2 gadis manis yang sekarang tinggal dirumahnya. Siwon mengijinkan sungmin untuk tinggal bersama dengan Wookie dengan alasan agar Wookie tidak kesepian lagi saat dia tidak ada dirumah. Oleh karena itu, Siwon tidak melarang Wookie untuk mengajak Sungmin tinggal bersama mereka.

Tak lama setelah Siwpn pergi, terdapat sebuah mobil sport warna hitam berhenti di depan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Orang yang ada didalam mobil membuka kaca dan tersenyum kepada 2 gadis yang sedang memandangnya. " Kajja, kita berangkat !" Degg... Dada Ryeowook seakan berdetak dengan kencang ketika melihat senyum namja yang ada didalam mobil hitam itu. " ada apa ini, kenapa ketika melihat senyumnya, dadaku berdetak kencang seperti ini?" batin Wookie. Ohh, mungkin kau terpesona oleh seorang Kim Jongwoon, Choi Ryeowoo-ssi Kkkk... Seketika Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Kajja, Wookie-ah..., upps... bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku dengar Siwon oppa sering memanggilmu begitu..." Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tingkah imut orang yang sekarang menjadi housemate nya, diapun mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya. " Mungkin berteman dengannya akan menyenangkan" inner Wookie. Wookie dan Miinnie memasuki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Joongwoon. " Yak! Kalian pikir aku ini supir, aku duduk didepan sedangkan kalian di belakang, eoh?" jongwoon sedikit kesal karena baik Minnie maupun Wookie tidak ada yang maau duduk disebelahnya, mereka hanya memilih duduk dibelakang. 2 gadis imut hanya saling memandang dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jongwoon yang sedang kesal seperti itu. " Kau memang pantas sebagai supir oppa!" teriak Minnie dari belakang. Jongwoon memanyunkan bibirnya, " enak saja, mana ada supir yang tampan sepertiku, iya kan Ryeowook-ssi?" Jongwoon menaik turunkan alisnya untuk sedikit menggoda Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkah dengan perkataan jongwoon tadi, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi chubynya. " Kau memang terlihat seperti seorang supir dengan wajah babbo mu itu.." Ryeowook berkata dengan nada dingin saat mengatakannya. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba untuk lebih tenang, padahal dia sedang dalam keadaan gugup. Kau pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaanmu Wookie-ah. Jongwoon yang mendengar perkataan yang kurang enak didengar itu hanya berbalik ke arah Wookie dan Minnie yang ada di kursi belakang. " Baiklah, untuk hari ini kalian boleh duduk dibelakang, tapi besok besok salah satu dari kalian harus duduk disebelahku arra!" Jongwoon mulai memajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah wookie dan Minnie.

TBC...

Chap 2 update!

Hahaaha.. makin gaje, makin banyak Typo bergentayangan(?) di chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya, bagi yang sudah Review Author ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Jangan sungkan mengungkapkan pendapat kalian tentang FF ini, Mudah mudahan pendapat kalian akan Author jadikan pelajaran untuk chap chap selanjutnya, jika di chap ini banyak kekurangan.

Mian belum bisa membalas Review kalian.

Di Chap ini belum banyak Yewook moment, mungkin di Chap depan Author akan memperbanyak Yewook momentnya. Dan bagi yang bertanya tanya peran Sungmin sebagai apa di FF ini terjawab kan...

Sekali lagi Gomawo readerdeul...

Mind to review for this chap?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Jeongmal Mianhae, untuk para Readerdeul yang review kalo ada beberapa kesalahan Author yang salah mengetik marga dari Wookie,,, Author sendiri berfikir untuk mengetik Choi tapi kenapa jari jari lentikku ini mengetik Kim di marga Ryeowook. Memang kadang kadang otak Author tidak selalu syncrone dengan tangan.. hehehehe Jeongmal Mianhae...(Bungkuk 90 derajat ke Readerdeul).

Sebelum Author melanjutkan Chap 3 nya, Author mau bales Review dulu Okkay...

**Park Hyesung-ssi : **Kayanya seru juga kalo Sungmin diajak berantem sama Wookie, kan emang pada dasarnya Sungmin udah jago Beladiri. Author fikirkan tentang ide itu lucu juga di chap ini aku masukin dech, Gomawo udah mau Review...

**Cokolate-ssi : **Kyumin moment segera menyusul Chingu... hehehe... tunggu tanggal mainnya ya...

**Ryeoffa-ssi : **Ne... ini sudah dilanjut chingu.. ^^

**Sunnyunysunghyun-ssi : **Yewook mement aku coba hadirkan di Chap ini lebih banyak Chingu...

**Kim Yewook-ssi, Nurryeowookie-ssi : **Mian membuat kalian bingung dengan marga Wookie,, author usahakan untuk chap selanjutnya tidak ada kesalahan lagi... Gomawo masukannya...

**Shu-ssi : **Hehehe... mian emang cerita di awal sangat berantakan... mohon dimaklumi karena Author masih belajar,, Gomawo masukannya..

**Yewook go-ssi, Sungmine-ssi, noname-ssi :**Gomawo Reviewnya... udah update niii...

**Hanna Kim-ssi : **Ne... udah lanjut nii... chingu... ^^

Enjoy Read...

Sesampainya di sekolah baru sungmin, Wookie segera turun untuk menuju ke kelasnya, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang masih berada di mobil, Jongwoon menahannya karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan pada sungmin.

" Minnie-ah,, dengarkan oppa ne... Pertama kau harus hati hati disekolah, Kedua kau harus belajar dengan baik ok? Ketiga Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja namja disekolah ini,Keempat Kalau bisa kau juga harus selalu bersama Ryeowook kemana-mana., Kelima..."

"STOP OPPA..., Kau seperti appa saja... menasehatiku sampai aku hampir tertidur ketika mendengarnya. Aku sudah besar oppa... aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri ok? Kau lupa kalau aku juga ahli beladiri eoh?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, kesal karena Yesung selalu menganggapnya anak kecil. Jongwoon terkekeh melihat wajah sungmin yang sudah dari sananya imut.

" Arra arra... cepat kau masuk sana, tapi jangan lupa pesan oppa tadi ne..." Sungmin segera beranjak dai mobil jongwoon, wajahnya kembali ceria karena joongwoon sudah berhenti menceramahinya lagi. " Geure, oppa juga hati hati ne..." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil jongwoon yang sudah meninggalkan area sekolahnya. Sungmin berbalik menatap gedung sekolahnya sekarang.

" Sungminnie Hwaiting..." gumamnya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan dia segera menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah sendirian, dengan modal tanya ke beberapa haksaeng disana, jangan tanyakan keberadaan seorang Ryeowook dimana, karena gadis yang satu itu sudah berada dikelasnya tanpa menuggu Sungmin.

Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, namun belum ada seonsaengnim yang datang ke kelas Wookie dan Kyuhyun. Wookie terlihat bosan dengan terus terusan membaca komik dan sesekali menguap sedangkan si setan Cho kalian sudah tahukan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, tentu saja bersama "kekasih" nya dan juga teman-teman sekelas mereka ad,a yang mengobrol, main petak umpet(?) dan bahkan ada yang nonton video yadong sedang berada dipojokan yang diyakini seorang Lee hyukjae The Queen of yadong (^^V). Selang beberapa lama ada seorang Seonsaengnim yang datang dengan seorang gadis bergigi kelinci. Sontak mereka terburu buru merapihkan duduk mereka disertai dengan pandangan heran, kagum, mata berbinar, terposona dan sebagainya. Beda dengan Ryeowook yang memutar bola matanya malas melihat gadis yang bersama seonsaengnimnya itu.

" Kenapa harus sekelas denganku sih..." gadis itu merutuki nasibnya yang mungkin akan menjadi semakin sulit.

" kau kenapa Wookie-ah?" Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Wookie yang sepertinya sedang gundah gulana(?)..

" aniya..." Wookie menggeleng tidak ingin sahabat baiknya khawatir.

" Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau butuh seseorang arra?", Wookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun

" Arasseo.. gomawo Kyu-ah..". Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ke arah seonsaengnim yang sedang memperkenalkan sungmin ke teman sekelasnya.

" anyeong anak anak..., hari ini kita kedatangan seorang teman baru dia pindahan dari jepang, tapi dia sangat lancar berbahasa korea. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Lee sungmin-ssi" Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman sekelasnya nanti.

" Annyeonghaseyo... Lee Sungmin imnida... Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman ya..." hampir semua namja penghuni kelas itu bersorak gembira, karena sudah lama tidak ada gadis manis di kelas mereka, adapun 2 gadis manis di kelas itu sudah tidak mau mereka dekati lagi, karena gadis pertama adala Choi Ryeowook yang notabene adalah BOS mereka di gank sekolah, cari mati jika mereka mendekatinya. Yang satu lagi the queen of yadong yang juteknya minta ampunn, Lee Hyukjae . dia adalah gadis terjutek di kelas setelah Ryeowook tentunya.

" Silahkan kau duduk di... ah disana dibangku kosong disebelah nona Ryeowook-ssi.." titah Seonsaengnim pada Sungmin. Sungmin segera menuju tempat duduknya dan dia tersenyum pada Wookie sambil melambaikan kecil tangannya.

" Annyeong Wookie-ah..^^" Wookie hanya tersenyum balik pada Sungmin bagaimana pun sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi housemate dan sekarang chairmatenya dikelas.

Wookie Pov

Drrtt drrrt... handphoneku bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk, dahi ku berkerut seetelah melihat pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal. Aku segera membuka pesan itu yang isinya

" Choi Ryeowook hari ini kau harus menjaga Minnie dengan baik jangan biarkan dia sendirian dan terus awasi dia arra! Kim Jongwoon" begitulah isi pesan itu, itu ternyata dari si Kepala Besar rupanya. Huuufft... sepertinya aku memang harus benar benar rela jadi Babysister nya Sungmin.

Krringgg... Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku menengok ke arah kananku, omo... kenapa banyak sekali namja di sekitar bangku ku? Kulihat wajah mereka sumringah seperti mendaptkan undian, apa ini..ternyata mereka sedang menunggu Sungmin.

" Hmmmm..." aku berdehem untuk sekedar menyadarkan mereka dari khayalan mereka tentang sungmin. Sadarkan mereka kalau mereka hampir meneteskan air liur nya. Mereka terlihat kaget dan melirik takut kearahku. Segera aku tarik tangan sungmin untuk pergi dari kelas menuju kantin, tak lupa aku mengajak Kyu juga.

" Kajja..." Sungmin pasrah saja ketika aku menarik tangannya.

Sesampainya di kantin pandangan "lapar" kembali terlihat olehku ketika mata namja-namja itu melirik ke arah kami.

" dasar bodoh.." Sungmin menatapku seakan bertanya –wae?-

" aniya, kau mau pesan apa? Nanti aku pesankan, Kyu kau juga mau pesan apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung akan sikapku ini, oh,, aku belum sempat menceritakannya pada kyu. " Kyu..." dia tak juga menjawab pertanyaanku,

" ah, aku mau ramyeon saja wookie-ah..". " Kau sendiri mau makan apa minnie-ah?" dia terlihat berfikir sebentar

" hmmm... apa ya.. aku bingung Wookie-ah kau saja yang memesankannya ya,,, tidak apa apa kan?" aku menghela nafas

" baiklah, kau tunggu bersama Kyu ya,". Aku pergi untuk memesan makanan yang dipesan kyu dan minnie. Aku meminta pada penjaga kantin untuk mengantar pesananku ke tempat Kyu dan Minnie, karena aku tiba tiba ingin ke toilet sebentar. Setelah aku dari toilet terlihat beberapa yeoja menghampiriku tanpa peduli tatapan mereka aku hanya meneruskan jalanku menuju kantin. Tiba tiba gerombolan itu menghalangi jalanku, ada apa dengan mereka, sebenarnya.

" Minggir..." perintahku pada yeoja yang menghalangi jalanku, namun mereka tak mau minggir juga, aku mencoba mencari jalan ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi mereka tetap saja menghalangiku.

" Sebenarnya apa mau kalian eoh?" mereka hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kau jangan sekali kali mendekati Jongwoon oppa murid dari SM high school itu,, kau kan sudah punya Kyuhyun, lalu sekarang kau juga mau mendekati Jongwoon oppa juga eoh? Gadis macam apa kau? cciihh..." ucapan salah satu gadis itu sungguh membuat hatiku panas, mau kuhajar apa?

" apa maksud kalian? Kyu? Jongwoon? Sepertinya kalian salah mengartikan. Minggir aku mau lewat.." aku mendorong yeoja yang sedari tadi mengahalangi jalanku. Kesabaranku sudah mau habis. Namun dengan cepat tubuhku terjatuh ke belakang karena 2 orang dari mereka menarikku sampai aku terjatuh.

Aku meringis ketika bokongku menyentuh lantai yang keras itu, aku sudah tidak dapat menahan emosiku dengan cepat aku menampar yeoja yang sudah mendorongku tadi, tapi aku kalah banyak dari mereka, mereka menyerangku secara bertubi-tubi seakan aku adalah musuh yang harus segera dimusnahkan, tak jarang aku juga memukul mereka dengan keras, oh, 1 lawan 6 orang itu bukankah sangat tidak adil eoh?. Kami terus saling menyerang rambut dan seragamku sudah berantakan, begitupun dengan keadaan mereka tak lebih baik dariku.

" Wookie-ah..." ada suara teriakan yang kudengar memanggilku reflek aku menoleh tapi dasar sial aku kembali kena dorongan oleh yeoja2 liar ini alhasil akupun jatuh tersungkur.

" Wookie-ah... Gwencana?" ternyata yang memanggilku adalah sungmin

" Gwencana, cepat kau pergi dari sini biar aku yang menghajar mereka." Aku menarik tubuh sungmin ke belakang tapi dia tak mau mengindahkan perintahku.

" tidak wookie-ah, aku akan menghajar mereka semua, lihat kau sudah kelelahan, biar sisanya aku yang selesaikan." Aku heran apa mungkin gadis feminim seperti Sungmin bisa berkelahi,

" Andwe,,,aku masih kuat kok..menghadapi yeoja2 gila seperti mereka"sungmin tersenyum padaku " Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bersama saja melawan mereka".

" kalian terlalu banyak bicara.. hyaa..." aku kaget ketika dengan gerakan cepat sungmin menampar yeoja yang hendak menyerangnya. Akhirnya gadis2 gila itu pergi juga, aku dan sungmin berhasil mengalahkan mereka. 3 jam pelajaran kami habiskan untuk mengobati lukaku dan sungmin di UKS. Aku dan sungmin sangat kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan gadis2 itu sampai-sampai kami tertidur sampai jam pulang sekolah.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrt... Drrrrrrrrrrrt... Drrrrrrrrrrttttttttt Handphone ku bergetar, ternyata Kyu yang menelpon. " Ne.. Kyu-ah..".

"Kau dimana Wookie-ah, kenapa kau tiba tiba menghilang tadi?",

" aku di UKS Kyu-ah, tolong kau bawakan tasku dan sungmin ke UKS ne.., nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

" Ah, aarasseo, aku sebentar lagi kesana." Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kulihat sungmin masih tertidur dikasur sebelahku. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi disekitar ruang UKS, aku melihat beberapa luka di sekitar wajah, tangan dan leherku yang dicakar oleh mereka tadi. Bagaimana aku menutupinya, aku tidak mungkin menginap di rumah Kyuhyun lagi, bagaimana dengan Minnie. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air agar wajahku terlihat segar, aku segera kembali ke ruang UKS.

"Wookie-ah..." Kyuhyun memanggilku sambil berlari menghampiriku, dia terlihat kaget melihat luka2ku. " SSstt... ayo kita masuk dulu".

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Kenapa sampai luka seperti itu, dan juga sungmin juga terluka sepertimu?" Aku mulai menceritakan kejadiannya dan kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Skip...

" jadi begitu Kyu..."

" ternyata ini semua gara gara kau dekat denganku dan kau terlihat diantar oleh Jongwoon tadi pagi?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

" euunghhh..." sepertinya itu suara sungmin. Benar saja ia langsung mendudukkan diri sambil menatap aku dan kyuhyun.

" Minnie-ah gwencana?" aku menghampiri Sungmin dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku

" Gwencana Wookie-ah,, waaahhh... kau tadi hebat sekali ketika melawan mereka, kau keren wookie-ah" aku hanya cengo mendengar penuturannya, kenapa dia seperti bahagia sekali sih?.

" Kajja kita pulang minnie-ah.." " hmmm..."dia hanya mengikuti permintaanku

Jongwoon sudah menungu Wookie dan Minnie di depan Gerbang sekolah, dia tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin menghampirinya. Tapi senyumnya seketika menghilang setelah melihat wajah Minnie yang terdapat beberapa luka cakaran.

" Minnie-ah kau kenapa?, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu eoh?" Jongwoon langsung melirik Wookie dengan pandangan kesalnya

"Sudah kubilang jangan meracuninya kan Choi Ryeowook?, kenapa kau malah mengajaknya berkelahi sih?" aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin, aku lelah, aku tidak mau bertengkar sekarang, aku hanya berjalan melewatinya. Dia menarik tanganku dengan kasar,

" Lepas!" kutatap dia dengan pandangan dingin, dia hanya berdecih pelan.

" Ciihh, aku tidak akan melepaskannya jika kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku".

"oppa geumanhae, ini bukan salah wookie, aku yang membantunya" Minnie mencoba membelaku tapi tetap saja si jongwoon ini tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Ani, minnie-ah.. oppa harus memberi dia pelajaran." Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, " Andwe oppa, aku juga yang bersalah, kau jangan menyakiti wookie, jebal.." dia memohon pada jongwoon agar melepaskan tangannnya. Kurasakan pegangannya mulai melonggar, aku menarik tangnnku dengan kasar.

"Wookie-ah..." Aku menoleh kearah yang memanggilku, oh untung Kyuhyun segera datang.

" Kyu-ah, ayo kita pergi ne.." aku segera meninggalkan minnie dan jongwoon. " Ah, Minnie-ah.. kau harus mengompres lukamu itu, agar tidak bengkak. Jangan tunggu aku, aku akan menginap dirumah Kyu" aku berbicara pada minnie dan segera menarik tangan Kyu.

" kajja.." Kyu hanya pasrah saatku tarik tangannya.

Wookie Pov End

Jongwoon hanya menarik tangan minnie agar dia masuk ke mobil, dia akan membawa minnie ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu karena khawatir luka luka minnie akan infeksi. Cukup lama dimobil jongwoon dan minnie hanya terdiam.

" Miinie-ah, sebenarnya kau kenapa?, kenapa kau juga ikut berkelahi eoh? Oppa tidak suka kau menjadi gadis liar seperti ini arra" Minnie hanya menunduk dia takut jika jongwoon sudah marah begini.

"mianhae oppa, aku tadi melihat wookie dikeroyok oleh yeoja2 itu, aku kasihan, wookie hanya sendirian dia hampir kalah" minnie hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada pelan, takut takut dia akan membuat oppanya semakin marah.

" haaahh,, kau itu berbeda dengan wookie, minnie-ah, wookie itu sudah terbiasa berkelahi. Oppa tahu kau juga bisa beladiri, tapi kau tidak perlu menggunakannya untuk hal hal yang tidak perlu. Dan juga kenapa wookie bisa berkelahi dengan yeoja, biasanya dia berkelahi dengan namjapun dia akan tetap menang?",

" itu berbeda oppa, kalau wookie berkelahi dengan namja, dia pasti akan mendapat bantuan dari beberapa orang anak buahnya, tapi kali ini dia melawan sendirian dan lagi dengan alasan yang menurutku bodoh" dahi jongwoon berkerut

" alasan ? memang apa alasannya sampai dia berkelahi begitu?" tanya jongwoon makin penasaran . "Itu,,, karena kau oppa..".

Ckiiiitttttt... Jongwoon kaget kenapa dia yang jadi alasannya wookie diserang oleh yeoja2 itu. " maksudmu apa minnie-ah, kenapa oppa dibawa-bawa?" Minnie mulai menceritakan tentang hal yang ia dengar di UKS, sebenarnya Minnie tidak benar2 menutup matanya saat Wookie menceritakan hal ini pada Kyu. Jongwoon hanya bisa terdiam kenapa dia bisa menyebabkan Wookie dan minnie berkelahi dengan yeoja2 yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

" Geure, oppa tidak akan marah padamu dan wookie, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit ne.." Jongwoon kembali melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka luka minnie.

Setelah sampai di Seoul international Hospital, Minnie langsung mendapat perawatan oleh dokter disana. Ketika jongwoon sedang menunggu minnie yang sedang diperiksa, jongwoon melihat sepasang namja-yeoja yang dikenalnya, ya itu Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Jongwoon menatap mereka berdua dan Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menatap juga Jongwoon yang sedang menatapnya.

Kyu terlihat biasa saja berbeda dengan wookie yyang tidak mau menatap jongwoon terlalu lama, pintu ruangan periksapun terbuka, keluarlah minnie dari ruangan itu,

"Nooonaaa..." Kyuhyun berteriak, bukan, bukan melihat minnie melainkan seorang uisanim yang keluar bersamaan dengan minnie, itu adalah Kibum noona Kyuhyun yang tinggal di AS selama ini, kenapa dia ada di korea? Kyuhyun mendekati noonanya itu, meninggalkan wookie yang tak kalah kaget. Kibum hanya tersenyum watados.

" kau tunggu disini dulu ya Kyu, Wookie ayo, bukankah kau juga mau memeriksa lukamu juga?" Wookie hanya mengangguk patuh, Kibum mengajak Wookie ke ruangan periksa. Setelah sekitar 10 menit wookie di periksa, Kibum dan Wookie keluar bersamaan. Ini sudah waktu untuk pulang, mengingat ini sudah sore.

" Wookie-ah kau tidak apa apa kan jika pulang ke rumahku sendiri dengan naik taxi, aku harus menyidang noonaku ini karena dia pulang tanpa memberitahukannya padaku" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan sinis. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir gaje.

Wokie hanya mengangguk, dia akan pulang setelah mengambil obat. Ditempat pengambilan obat wookie melihat jongwoon dan minnie sedang duduk, mungkin mereka juga sedang menuggu obatnya minnie, wookie memberikan resep yang diberikan kibum ke petugas di apotik itu. diapun duduk tepat disebelah jongwoon dan minnie. Minnie yang belum sadar ada wookie disamping jongwwon hanya fokus pada games di hp nya.

"kau, baik baik saja kan?" Wookie menoleh kesamping ke arah jongwoon ternyata namja itu juga khawatir pada wookie,

"hmmm.." dia mengalihkan lagi pandangnnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan jongwwon dengan singkat. Jongwoon tidak puas dengan jawaban yang wookie berikan.

" Kupikir, orang sepertimu tidak perlu obat-obatan, ternyata kau masih membutuhkannya juga. Makanya, jangan menjadi yeoja yang berandalan seperti ini" entah kenapa kata kata kasar itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang kim jongwoon, dia merutuki kebodohan mulutnya dalam hati

" kenapa aku bicara sekasar itu padanya, bodoh" inner Jongwoon. Wookie hanya mendelik sebal pada namja kepala besar itu,

"memang dia fikir aku seperti ini karena siapa? Dasar bodoh".

"Nona Lee Sungmin"

panggilan dari petugas apotik itu, menyadarkan jongwoon dari perang batinnya. " yea..." jongwoon menghammpiri si petugas dan membayar tagihan obatnya.

" Nona Choi Ryeowook" kembali si petugas memanggil nama pasien.

" Ah, biar saya yang membayarnya" petugas itu kemudian menyerahkan obat Ryeowook pada jongwoon. Ryeowook sepertinya tidak mendengar ketika petugas itu memanggilnya.

Jongwoon berjalan kearah minnie dan mengajaknya pulang. Dia menatap ryeowook dengan pandangan cuek

"kajja minnie-ah.., Choi Ryeowook-ssi kau juga harus pulang" tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook, sedangkan Sungmin baru sadar ada ryeowook di sebelahnya.

" Wookie-ah, kajja... aku sudah lelah, aku ingin tidur di rumah..." Ryeowook tersenyum kaku pada Sungmin dia tidak enak gara gara dia sungmin jadi harus ikut berkelahi.

" Aniya Minnie, aku harus menunggu obatku dulu, lagipula aku akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun".

" Kau tidak perlu menunggu lagi, aku sudah mengambilnya, kajja kau juga harus pulang" Jongwoon mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang 2 bungkusan obat untuk meyakinkan wookie. Wokie mengikuti jongwoon dan minnie dari belakang.

Minnie segera masuk ke mobil jongwoon dan berbaring di kursi belakang. Sedangkan Wookie bingung dia harus duduk dimana.

" Kau duduk didepan saja" dengan ragu Wookie masuk mobil jongwoon.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah Wookie, jongwoon dan wokie hanya terdiam sedangkan minnie sudah tertidur daritadi. Sudah setengah jam diperjalanan jongwoon melirik kearah Wookie yang sedang tertidur juga.

"Mianhae..." gumamnya pelan.

Sesampainya dirumah Wookie, Sungmin langsung turun dari mobil jongwoon, dia merasa agak segar setelah tidur dimobil. Sedangkan Wookie, dia masih tertidur di jok depan.

"Oppa, sebaiknya oppa angkat Wookie, sepertinya dia sangat lelah" Sungmin berjalan masuk ke rumah sedangkan jongwoon masih ragu untuk membawa Wookie.

Dengan terpaksa jongwoon mengangkat Wookie sampai ke kamar, Wookie memang tidak berat, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ganasnya dia kalau marah.

Jongwoon membaringkan Wookie dikasurnya, dia terlihat lelah, jongwoon merapihkan poni yang menutupi wajah imut Wookie dengan pelan taut takut gadis itu bangun.

" Kau terlihat manis jika tertidur" jongwoon meninggalkan Ryeowook dikamarnya, dia akan melihat sepupunya di kamar sebelah. "ternyata minnie juga sudah tidur".

Ketika jongwoon hendak turun tangga, dia berpapasan dengan oppa Ryeowook, Siwon.

" Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim Jongwoon imnida, aku sepupunya Sungmin" dia sedikit membungkuk hormat, Siwon tersenyum ramah

" Ne, Kim Jongwoon-ssi, Choi Siwon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung" jongwoon tersenyum

" ne Hyung, Hyung panggil aku dengan jongwoon saja, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu hyung" jongwoon kembali membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan siwon

"Ne, hati hati Jongwoon-ah" siwon beranjak dari tempatnya berdiridan menuju kamarnya.

Keesokannya Wookie dan Minnie sudah terlihat lebih sehat daripada kemarin, mereka sudah berisap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa mereka menunggu didepan gerbang, untuk menutupi luka diwajahnya mereka memakai masker untuk mengelabui Siwon, dengan dalih mereka tertular flu oleh salah seorang murid di kelas. Tak lama mobil jongwoon datang, Sungmin seperti biasa dia akan duduk dibelakang bersama Wookie,

" Kau duduk didepan saja Ryeowook, kau kira aku supir apa?" Ryeowook hanya menurut, bukankah saat ini dia adalah budak dari Kim Jongwoon, jadi dia harus rela melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh Jongwoon. Wookie segera duduk disebelah jongwoon, sedangkan sungmin hanya sibuk dengan hpnya lagi.

" bagaimana keadaan kalian?", Sungmin tak juga menjawab pertanyaan jongwoon begitupun wookie dia hanya memandang jalanan dari kaca samping mobil jongwoon sama sekali tidak berniat pertanyaan jongwoon.

"Ehhmmmm.." untuk mencari perhatian dua gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Poor jongwoon. Dia memutuskan untuk diam saja kalau begitu.

Sesampainya disekolah Jongwoon menahan tangan wookie agar gadis itu jangan dulu beranjak dari mobilnya, ada yang harus Jongwoon sampaikan pada Wookie.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, tolong jangan turun dulu" Wookie hanya mengngguk mengerti. Sungmin turun duluan dari mobil dan segera meninggalkan jongwoon dan wookie berdua dimobil

. "Mianhae..." satukata yang pertama muncul dari mulut jongwoon, Wookie hanya menatap jongwoon dengan pandangan heran.

"mianhae karena aku kau dan sungmin jadi terluka seperti ini, aku sudah tahu semuanya",

"sudahlah, lagipula aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Ryeowook dingin. "Hei. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, lebih baik kau seperti kemarin kemarin galak padaku, daripada kau mendiamkanku seperti ini" Wookie mendelik dengan perkataan jongwoon.

"Wookie-ah..." Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wookie dan Wookie sendiri hanya memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi sayang tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat kemana mana lagi, karena sudah tersudut oleh jongwoon.

"ma mau a apa kau?"

Wookie gugup karena wajahnya dan jongwoon sangat dekat, hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan,

"Aku... hanya. Ingin mengatakan... dimatamu ada kotorannya... kkkkkkk" Jongwoon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Wookie, dan dia menertawakan ekspresi Wookie dengan wajah yang merona.

" Yak! Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongwoon!" Brrakkkk... Wookie keluar dari mobil jongwoon dan membanting pintu mobil jongwoon, meninggalkan jongwoon yang sedang tertawa puas, karena telah mengerjai Wookie.

" itu lebih baik, dari pada kau mendiamkaku terus wookie-ah" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Ditempat lain wookie sedang menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang cepat dan menetralisir wajahnya yang memanas juga sedikit memerah " ada apa denganku sih? Kenapa wajahku memanas saat ditatap seperti itu olehnya, dasar bodoh" .

Skip time

Jongwoon sudah menunggu Wookie dan Sungmin di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, " mana sih mereka?" Jongwoon sudah mulai kesal menunggu selama setengah jam tapi Wungmin dan Ryeowook belum juga terlihat.

Jongwoon mulai khawatir kalau kalau kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Dia mulai masuk ke area sekolah setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin ke security, bagaimanapun dia bukan haksaeng disekolah ini. Dia menanyakan dimana kelas Ryeowook ke beberapa haksaeng yang dia temui. Akhirnya dia menemukan kelas Ryeowook.

Tapi dia tidak melihat siapa siapa di kelas itu, kelas sudah sepi tapi kemana perginya Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Jongwoon semakin khawatir dia berlari mengecek beberapa tempat disekitar sekolah.

TBC...

Akhirnya Chap ini kelar juga,,, cerita makin gaje,

Kibum sekarang udah datang, terus gimana dengan Yewook ya? Ide dari Park Hyesung-ssi udah aku masukin ke chap ini, hehehe...

Gomawo yang udah mau Review di Chap 1 dan Chap 2.

Mind to review on this chap?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Jongwoon sudah berkeliling untuk mencari Wookie dan Minnie, tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan 2 yeoja manis itu.

" Kalian dimana sih?" gumamnya sambil berlari mengelilingi area sekolah. Tinggal satu tampat lagi yang belum Jongwoon kunjungi yakni atap sekolah, dia yakin 2 yeoja itu ada disana, ya... mungkin saja.

"hosh ... hosh... hosh..." dengan nafas yang tersengal jongwoon membuka dengan perlahan pintu atap sekolah.

" Hahahahhahahahaaaaa,..." terdengar suara yeoja yang sedang tertawa. " Wookie-ah, kau lihatkan ternyata oppa ku itu memang sangat babbo, dia baru menemukan kita setelah 2 jam mengelilingi sekolah... hahahhaaa"

" iya, dia memang babbo... hahahhaaaa,,, kau lihatkan tadi wajahnya sangat panik ketika mencari kita hahaha,,, aduh perutku sampai sakit karena menertawakannya... hahaha". Wookie tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Minnie hanya menghampiri Jongwoon yang diyakini sebentar lagi akan marah besar mendengar dia hanya jadi bahan tertawaan Wookie dan Minnie. Wajah Jongwoon terlihat menahan marah..

" YAK ! Kalian berdua, berani beraninya mempermainkanku eoh...?" jarinya menunjuk ke arah Wookie dan Minnie. Minnie hanya memeluk Jongwoon yang sedang marah, dia menurunkan tangan Jongwoon yang tadi menunjuk ke arahnya dan Wookie.

"Oppa, tenang ne... ayo buat sebuah permainan, aku fikir Wookie sudah mulai menyukai oppa, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya sedikit cemburu eoh?" Minnie berbisik ke telinga Jongwoon, Jongwoon hanya menatap heran pada minnie, namun seringaian terlukis di wajahnya setelah sebuah ide yang ditawarkan tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui tentang perasaan Wookie padanya.

" Geure, kajja... lets play Minnie-ah..." Jongwoon sedikit melirik kearah Wookie yang masih memegang perutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Jongwoon menggenggam tangan Minnie menariknya untuk pulang.

" Wookie-ah Kajja!" Minnie berteriak memanggil Wookie untuk segera mengikutinya. Minnie menatap Jongwoon sambil menyeringai " Kita lihat siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu" batinnya.

"oppa, ayo kita ke toko es krim dulu" Minnie menarik tangan Jongwoon untuk meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Di toko es krim, Minnie dan Wookie makan seperrti kesurupan, seperti tidak menemukan makanan dingin dan manis itu selama bertahun2, oh sungguh sangat berlebihan. Jongwoon hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat Minnie memakan es krimnya belepotan. Terbesit ide untuk menjalankan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Minnie di atap sekolah tadi.

Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda es krim di sekitar bibir Minnie. " Kau ini sudah besar Minnie-ah..." Minnie hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongwoon. " Kau sudah mau memulainya oppa?" innernya.

Wookie yang melihat 'kemesraan' itu hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan diam dan terkesan tidak suka. Sepertinya uri Wookie sedang cemburu eoh? Dia melanjutkan makan es krimnya dengan tidak bersemangat seperti tadi, berbeda dengan Minnie yang makin bersemangat setelah melihat perubahan mimik wajah Wookie.

" Aku lelah, Minnie-ah ayo kita pulang" Minnie dan Jongwoon hanya bertatapan aneh, seringaian mulai terlihat jelas di bibir tipis mereka. " Geure, kajja oppa...". Jongwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Minnie.

Setelah sampai di rumah, wookie langsung menuju kamarnya, dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak suka kalau Minnie dan Jongwoon dekat seperti tadi, padahalkan Wookie tahu bahwa Jongwoon dan Minnie adalah sepupu.

Wookie Pov

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa, aku jadi tidak suka kalau Minnie dekat dengan jongwoon seperti tadi, padahalkan Minnie da Jongwoon adalah sepupu, Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Aku coba melupakan yang terjadi padaku.

Drrrttttttttt...drrrrrrrttttttttttttt

"Yeobseyo.."

"_Wookie-ah, kau sekarang dimana?"_

" Aku dirumah Kyuhyun-ah.., Wae?"

_" Ani, hanya saja. Tadi aku melihat Jongwoon mencarimu di sekolah, dia tampak khawatir pada kalian berdua, kekkeke... kau tidak tahu saja aku melihat wajahnya yang babbo itu, hahah... terlihat sangat lucu.."_

" hahaha... iya, aku juga tadi melihat wajah bodohnya itu, saat dia menemukan kami di atap sekolah.. hahhahahaha.. wajahnya itu benar benar bodoh..."

_" iya ya,,, hahahahaha... _

_"Aku senang kau sekarang kembali ceria Wookie-ah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padanya"_

" Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae kalau selama ini aku selalu mereppotkanmu, aku sayang padamu Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnnn... SARANGHAE..."

Aku sayang sekali pada Kyuhyun, dia adalah sahabat yang terbaik bagiku.

Wookie Pov End

" Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae kalau selama ini aku selalu mereppotkanmu, aku sayang padamu Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnnn... SARANGHAE... "

Minnie yang ada dibalik pintu, tadinya hendak memanggil Wookie untuk makan malam bersamanya dan Jongwoon, mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar teriakan Wookie. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit ketika mendengar Wookie yang terkesan sangat menyukai Kyuhyun, namja yang ia sukai juga.

Dia berjalan menjauh dari kamar Wookie, dan langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Jongwoon menghampiri kamar minnie, karena gadis itu tak kunjung juga datang ketika ia menunggunya. Ini sudah malam dan ditambah ia juga sangat kelaparan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

" Minnie-ah, kau didalam?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Minnie

" Minnie-ah..." sekali lagi jongwoon memanggil Minnie namun tidak ada tanda tanda Minnie akan membuka pintunya, dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Minnie dengan pelan, takut takut pintunya dikunci dari dalam.

Ceklek... " eh, tidak di kunci ternyata" Jongwoon masuk kedalam kamar minnie, dan mencari cari sang penghuni kamar. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang dikenalnya sedang berbaring di kasur.

" Miinie-ah kajja kita makan dulu.. Oppa sudah lapar chagiya..." Jongwoon mengusap lembut rambut minnie dengan lembut.

"Op...pa... hiks.. hiks.." Minnie berbalik menatap jongwoon dan segera bangun untuk memeluk sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya oppanya sendiri.

" minnie-ah, gwencana? Kau kenapa hm?" Jongwoon membalas pelukan minnie dan mengusap punggung Minnie, agar gadis itu berhenti menangis dan sedikit tenang. Dia mendudukkan minnie dan melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya memegang pipi chubby minnie dan menatap lembut pada mata foxy sepupunya itu.

" kau kenapa hm... katakan pada oppa ne.." Minnie hanya mengangguk imut.

" Cha... sekarang ceritakan pada oppa, ada apa sebenarnya,?"

" hmm,,,, minnie malu oppa,..." minnie sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

" kenapa harus malu hm?" Jongwoon sudah mulai gemas pada sikap sepupunya itu

" oppa, kenapa ya, setiap aku mendengar seseorang bicara dengan seseorang aku merasa disini sakit dan sedikit rasa tidak suka, apalagi seseorang itu sepertinya sangat menyayangi orang itu" Minnie menunjuk dadanya pilu sambil menunduk.

" Kau ini bicara apa sih Minnie-ah,, oppa benar benar tidak mengerti seseorang itu siapa?" Timbul pertanyaan besar dikepala jongwoon, menurutnya perkataan minnie tidak memiliki arti sama sekali.

" oppa babbo... kepala oppa saja yang besar, tapi begitu saja tidak mengerti" Minnie mengeplak pelan kepala jongwoon.

" Yak, kau saja yang bicaranya tidak jelas..." Jongwoon menarik kedua pipi chubby minni hingga melar..

" hhuufft,,, oppa.. apa oppa pernah merasakan suka pada seseorang?" alis jongwoon mengerut, namun seringai muncul setelahnya.

" ahhh,,, oppa tahu... kau sedang jatuh cinta ya minnie-ah..." goda jongwoon tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan minnie barusan.

Blusshhh... seketika wajah minnie memerah mendengar perkataan jongwoon. Dia menunduk malu.

" yak, kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu minnie-ah..." jongwoon mencolek colek pipi chubby minnie, membuat minnie semakin malu karnanya. Jongwoon memeluk minnie sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Dongsaeng oppa sudah besar eoh? Ceritakan siapa namja beruntung yang bisa disukai sama bunny ming-ku ini eoh?" jongwoon terkekeh dan mengacak rambut minnie.

" itu... Kyuhyun, oppa.." Jongwoon hanya kaget mendengarnya, pasalnya Kyuhyun dan Minnie memang sering bersama walau dengan Ryeowook juga tapi dia tidak menyangka minnie-nya akan menyukai Kyuhyun.

" Wae oppa?" minnie heran karena jongwoon tidak menanggapi tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada kyuhyun.

" ah, aniya... oppa hanya kaget saja minnie-ah..." jongwoon tersenyum kaku.

" hhmmm,,, ap oppa merestui ku dengan Kyu?" timbul tanda siku2 di kepala jongwoon.

" Yak! Kau mau secepat itu menikah dengan Kyuhuyn hah?kau ini masih kecil minnie-ah... Lagipula kalau oppa tidak menyetujuinya bagaimana?" Minnie hanya mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia punya sepupu yang kolot dan babbo seperti jongwoon sih?

" Yak! Oppa, kau fikir jika ingin menikah saja yang harus meminta restu eoh? Dan kalau oppa tidak menyetujuinya berikan alaasan padaku kenapa oppa tidak menyetujuinya,,,? Dan satu lagi oppa AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI..." Minnie melipat tangnnya didepan dada dia terlihat kesal atas sikap jongwoon yang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil.

Jongwoon menutup telinganya agar terhindar dari teriakan si bunny ming... dia hanya nyengir gaje lalu memeluk Minnie dengan sayang...

" Dengar oppa ne,, nae bunny ming... oppa hanya tidak mau kau nanti kecewa atau bersedih atau patah hati dan berbagai kejadian yang akan dialami kalau kau bermain dengan perasaanmu. Apa kau yakin kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Oppa lihat Kyuhyun memang baik, tapi kau tahukan Kyu dan Wookie itu bersahabat, kita tidak tau apakah mereka hanya bersahabat atau sudah menjalin hubungan yang lebiih dari sahabat, oppa tidak mau kau kecewa nantinya Minnie..." jongwoon tahu benar minnie pasti akan sedih jika mendengar pernyataan dari jongwoon barusan, niatnya hanya ingin mengantisipasi kalau minnie akan terluka lebih dalam jika mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang akan dialaminya nanti, mungkin.

Minnie memikirkan baik baik apa yang dikatakan jongwoon barusan memang benar, dia teringat akan teriakan Wookie yang ia dengar ketika akan memanggil Wookie. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah pada ketakutannya sendiri, dia harus mencari tahu sedekat apa hubungan Wookie denggan Kyuhyun.

" Hmm..Arasseo oppa ku sayang... kajja kita makan, oppa sudah lapar kan? Tapi aku mau makan diluar saja, lalu oppa yang traktir aku dan oppa juga harus membelikanku es krim arra!" Jongwoon hanya menghela nafasnya, dia tahu betul jika minnie sudah meminta macam2 apalagi hubungannya dengan makanan manis itu, dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

" hhaahhh... kajja!" Jongwoon menarik tangan Minnie dan mengajaknya keluar kamar.

" oppa, aku panggil Wookie dulu ne..." Minnie bergegas pergi ke kamar Wookie untuk mengajak makan bersama, sementara Jongwoon menyiapkan mobilnya.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di tempat makan, mereka bertiga memesan makanan sesuai keinginan mereka.

Minnie dan Wookie terlihat sangat lapar,sehingga mereka makandengan sangat lahap. Jelas mereka lapar, karena dari sekolah tadi mereka belum makan apa apa lagi. Jongwoon hanya menatap 2 yeoja itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. _"mereka seperti tidak makan 2 minggu saja..." _batinnya. Setelah makan jongwoon, Minnie dan Wookie melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yaitu ke toko es krim. Sama halnya ketika di restoran Wookie dan Minnie makan dengan sangat lahap. _" mereka seperti baru menemukan es krim saja.." _lagi lagi jongwoon hanya bisa membatin melihat betapa lahapnya 2 yeoja dihadapannya ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam KST. Jongwoon, Wookie dan Minnie berniat untuk pulang. Karena jarak tempat mereka makan es krim cukup jauh dari rumah Wookie, membuat 2 yeoja imut itu kelelahan dan tertidur di mobl jongwoon.

Sampai dirumah pun mereka berdua masih tertidur. Jongwoon yang tidak tega melihat wajah kelelahan dari Wookie dan Minnie harus rela membawa kedua gadis itu ke kamar mereka.

" Hup! Kau sekarang sudah besar Minnie-ah,, tubuhmu sangat berat" gumam Jongwoon ketika mengangkat Minnie untuk memindahkan minnie ke kamarnya. Entah seperti tau apa yang dikatakan Jongwoon barusan, Minnie mengeplak kepala Jongwoon dengan seenaknya. Jongwoon heran kenapa saat tertidurpun minnie bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucakan, padahal jongwoon yakin minnie masih tertidur pulas saat dia mengatakan itu. Setelah susah payah jongwoon mengangkat minnie ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, dia membaringkan dan menyelimuti sepupunya itu, mengecup pelan kening minnie.

" Jaljja.. minnie-ah, oppa akan selalu menyayangimu, dan selalu mendukungmu... fighting, kau harus mendapatkan cintamu" dan lagi, entah sadar atau tidak minnie hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya setelah jongwoon mengatakan hal itu. Jongwoon hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya. _" dasar aneh... apa sebenarnya dia tidak tidur ya? Entahlah" _ Jongwoon meninggalkan kamar minnie dan berniat memindahkan 1 orang yeoja lagi yang sedang tertidur di mobilnya.

"Huppp! Setidaknya Ryeowook tidak seberat minnie, jadi aku tidak terlalu capek" lagi dan lagi jongwoon hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Dia mengangkat Wookie brydal style begitupun dengan minnie.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar Ryeowook, jongwoon hendak membuka pintu tetapi sepertinya Ryeowook terlebih dulu sadar dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan dia langsung menjerit ketika tahu Jongwoon tengah menggendongnya. " Kyyyaa... apa yang kau lakukan mesum?"

Ryeowook berteriak tepat ditelinga jongwoon dan membuat jongwoon kaget setengah mati dan membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dia terjengkang ke belakang dan membuat kanannya tertimpa kepala Ryeowook dan terdengar seperti ada sesuatu yang patah, " Krekkk..."

" AKKKhhh,,,," jongwoon berteriak kesakitan karena tangannya yang sepertinya patah.

Wookie bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan melihat jongwoon tengah menahan sakit ditangannya. Jongwoon memegang tangannta dan meringis dengan keras. Wookie panik dan dia hendak menolong jongwoon. " Manni appo?" dia bertanya dengan pelan,

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan jongwoon karena dia hanya meringis menahan sakit di tangannya.

Wookie bergegas memanggil beberapa orang maidnya untuk membantu membawa jongwoon masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasurnya. Jongwoon tak henti hentinya meringis karena tangannya.

" Cepat bawa dia ke kamarku, dan baringkan di disana!" perintah Wookie pada 2 orang maid yang berusaha membawa Jongwoon. Bergegas Wookie menagmbil handphone nya dan memanggil dokter keluaraganya, Tan Uisanim. Tan Uisanim adalah dokter keluarga Choi semenjak kedua orang tua Wookie masih ada.

" Yeobseyo.. Tan Samchon... jebal , cepat ke rumah sekarang aku mebutuhkan bantuan samchon!"

"..."

" Yea, kamshahamnida, samcheon"

Wookie menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Jongwoon. Jongwoon masih terbaring dengan memegang tangan kanannnya yang sakit.

"eothokkae?" Wookie menggenggam tangannya sendiri untuk mengurangi ketakutannya akan sesuatu yang mungki terjadi pada tangan jongwoon.

" aakhhh..." jongwoon kembali meringis kesakitan.

Selang beberapa lama Tan Uisanim datang dan memeriksa keadaan jongwoon. Setelah sekitar 15 menit Tan uisanim mengobati luka jongwoon, dia keluar dari kamar Wookie, dan menghampiri wookie yang sedang b erada di luar kamar.

" Gwencanha, dia hanya luka kecil, memang rasanya sangat sakit. Samchon sudah memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit dan dia juga sudah meminum obat untuk memulihkan lukanya. Sekarang ia tertidur karena efek obat yan ia minum, kau tenang saja, namjachingumu itu tidak akan apa apa..." Tan uisanim tersenyum pada wookie.

Wookie hanya mengangguk mengerti tapi dia segera mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kata namjachingu dari Dokter pribadi keluarganya itu.

" gomawo,, samchon... tapi dia bukan namjachinguku samchon.."

" hahha,,, ne, araseo... kalau begitu samchon pulang dulu ya, besok ajak namjachingumu ke rumah sakit ne untuk memeriksakan lukanya itu... jaljja wookie-ah"

" SAMCHON...! sudah kukatakan dia bukan namjachinguku" Tan uisanim hanya tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Wookie dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Choi.

Wookie masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil piyama dan dia akan tidur bersama Minnie saja malam ini. Ngomong ngomong Minnie, gadis itu sepertinya sangat kelelahan sehingga tidak mendengar keributan di sekitar kamarnya.

Wookie masuk dengan mengendap ngendap seperti orang yang akan mencuri. Wookie bejalan perlahan. Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk, Wookie menghentikan langkahnya.

" untuk apa aku mengendap ngendap seperti ini, lagipula ini kamarku sendiri" Wookie bergumam, lalu berjalan seperti normalnya. Wookie sedikit melirik ke arah jongwoon yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya.

Dia mendekati jongwoon dan menyelimuti jongwoon dengan selimut kesayangannya yang bergambar winnie the pooh.

" dia tampan juga kalau sedang tertidur, jaljja..." Wookie bergegas meninggalkan jongwoon dikamarnya tapi ketika baru 2 langkah wookie berjalan tiba tiba terdengar suara meringis dari jongwoon lagi, wookie memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan jongwoon.

Tubuh jongwoon berkeringat diapun memegang tangannya yang sakit.

" apa separah itu? kau seperti sangat kesakitan"

Wookie beranjak keluar kamar dan memanggil 2 orang maid nya lagi untuk membawa jongwoon ke mobilnya, hari ini Siwon tidak pulang karena dia ada di luar kota untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" Cepat angkat dia lalu baringkan dia di kursi belakang, ingat jangan menyentuh tangan kanannya karena itu akan membuatnya meringis lagi." Para maid Wookie hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mereka membawa jongwoon ke mobil.

Wookie duduk di belakang dan jongwoon berbaring dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Wookie.

Jongwoon masih memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di tangannya.

" Cepat jalan segera ke Seoul International Hospital"

" ne, agashi..."

Dengan cepat mobil wookie menuju Seoul Int'l Hospital.

Sampai di rumah sakit, wookie segera meminta bantuan ke petugas rumah sakit.

Beberapa saat jongwoon segera mendapat pengobatan oleh dokter.

" jangan khawatir agashi, tulangnya memang sedikit bergeser" jelas Uisanim yangbaru saja memeriksa keadaan jongwoon.

" Gomawo uisanim.. hmmm apa itu akan membuat cacat permanen?

" hahaha,, tenang saja, itu hanya luka sementara, tetapi untuk 2 bulan kedepan dia tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat dengan tangan kanannya itu. kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan namjachingumu itu agashi, saya permisi dulu" uisanim itu pamit meinggalkan wookie dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Kenapa semua orang menyebut dia sebagai namjachinguku sih?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Wookie masuk ke ruangan rawat Jongwoon, dia duduk di bangku dekat ranjang jongwoon. Wookie melihat wajah jongwoon yang sedang tertidur.

Deg...

Wookie memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang saat melihat jongwoon dari dekat. " kenapa setiap memerhatikan wajahmu dengan jelas aku selu berdebar sih?" jongwoon yang diajak bicara oleh Wookie jelas tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan wookie arena dia dalam pengaruh obat sekarang.

Pagi sudah menjelang, terlihat seorang namja dengan mata sipit tengah menggerakkan kelopak matanya menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di sekitar ruangan.

Dia mencoba untuk duduk di ranjang tempat dia berbaring.

" uh, ini dimana? Dan akh... tanganku sakit sekali.." jongwoon meringis mmemegang lengannya yang sudah di perban. Dia menengok ke arah kirinya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur disamping ranjangnya.

" eh, inikan Ryeowook, pasti tidak nyaman tidur semalaman dengan posisi seperti itu, dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak tidur di sofa saja," jongwoon bergegas turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan ruang rawatnya.

Wookie Pov

" Eunghhh..." ini sudah pagi ya? Eh, tapi kenapa aku jadi tertidur diranjang? Seingatku semalam aku tertidur di kursi. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang. Ya, jongwoon kemana si kepala besar itu, atau jangan jangan dia kabur dari rumah sakit dan melaporkan aku pada polisi, andwe...

Aku turun dari ranjang dan segera bergegas mencari orang itu, sebelum dia melaporkannya kepada polisi.

Krieeett...

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja dengan pakaian pasien berjalan ke arahku yang mematung didekat pintu.

" kau sudah bangun?, cepat kau pulang dan segera pergi ke sekolah ini sudah hampir jam 8. Aaahh,,, kau jangan memberitahukan keadaanku pada minnie ya,, aku tidak mau dia khawatir, ara!" dia berjalan melewatiku dan berbaring di ranjang, dia memejamkan matanya dan dengan posisi seperti itu dia terlihat eeurrhh,,, tampan.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu, nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku aku tidak bisa menolongmu jika kau patah hati" ucapnya masih dengan mata terpejam, aku sedikit kesal mendengar nada bicaranya yang seakan manusia tertampan yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Dan apa itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku yang sudah membawanya susah payah ke rumah sakit dasar kepala besar babbo. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Gomawo..."

Aku berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar dengan ucapan terimakasih itu.

" Gomawo, sudah mau membawaku ke rumah sakit, lebih baik kau segera pulang, dan ingat jangan beritahu minnie kalau aku di rumah sakit" jongwoon menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

Aku hanya menganguk dan segera meninggalkan jongwoon di kamarnya.

Wookie Pov End

Jongwoon Pov

Ketika aku terbangun akau melihat gadis itu, ya, Ryeowook tengah tertidur di samping ranjangku. Pasti dia yang semalam menjagaku. Akh,,, tanganku masih sakit, lebih baik aku memanggil petugas rumah sakit dan memintanya untuk memindahkan ryeowook e ranjang, karena tanganku masih sakit jika harus mengangkatnya sendiri.

Setelah petugas itu memindahkan wookie ke ranjang, aku berniat berjalan jalan sebentar disekitar rumah sakit untuk mencari udara segar.

" kamsahamnida.."aku menbungkukkan sedikit tubuhku pada petugas itu.

Sudah 1 jam aku berjalan jalan di sekitar rumah sakit aku ingin kembali ke ruanganku. Saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat Ryeowook yang sudah beridiri di dekat pintu.

" kau sudah bangun?, cepat kau pulang dan segera pergi ke sekolah ini sudah hampir jam 8. Aaahh,,, kau jangan memberitahukan keadaanku pada minnie ya,, aku tidak mau dia khawatir, ara!" aku berjalan melewatinya dan segera berbaring di ranjang. Kupastikan dia sekarang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu, nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku aku tidak bisa menolongmu jika kau patah hati" ucapku padanya yang sekarang masih memandangiku.

Terdengar suara langkah menjauh, ah, aku bahkan belum berterimakasih padanya.

" Gomawo..."

Tidak terdengar lagi langkah kaki mungkin dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku.

" Gomawo, sudah mau membawaku ke rumah sakit, lebih baik kau segera pulang, dan ingat jangan beritahu minnie kalau aku di rumah sakit"

Aku menatapnya dengan lembut, diapun mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan ini.

" hati hati" ucapku pelan tanpa ada yang mendengar.

TBC...

Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga,

Author menulis ini ditengah kegalauan karena tidak bisa menonton konser SMTOWN di jakarta... huhuuhuu... :(

Gomawo yang udah mau review... mungkin setelah ini author akan update lama karena author sudah mulai kuliah dan kerja juga..

Sekali lagi gomawo...

Mind to review for this chap?


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Cho Kibum ( Y )

Pair : Yewook, slight Kyumin & Sibum

"Oppa kemana sih? Jam segini belum jemput.." Sungmin menggerutu menunggu Jongwoon untuk menjemputnya, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri barangkali mobil jongwoon sudah datang.

Tinnn... tinnn... tinnn...

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara yang diyakini klakson mobil itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya heran " bukan mobil Jongwoon oppa..." batinnya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti didepan rumah Ryeowook tepat dihadapan yeoja kelinci itu. si pengemudi mobil membuka kaca samping dan tersenyum ramah pada minnie.

"Minnie-ah, kajja..!" namja itu melambaikan tanganya untuk mengajak minnie untuk naik ke mobilnya.

Deg...

Jangankan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke mobil itu, bahkan lidah Minnie terasa kelu karena terpesona oleh seorang namja didalam mobil itu. jantungnya terasa berdebar sangat kencang.

"Minnie- ah, gwencanha?" panggil namja itu kembali ketika diraa yeoja yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya tidak juga menjawabnya.

"Gwe... gwencanhayo..." sungguh sungmin hari ini seperti orang bodoh. Dia hanya terdiam menatap wajah namja tampan pengemudi mobil.

" Kajja, kau harus berangkat denganku. Tadi Wookie menelponku untuk menjemputmu karena sepertinya hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk, dia bilang ada urusan" namja tadi membuka pintu mobil membiarkan sungmin masuk.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasuki mobil sport itu

Didalam mobil

Suasana hening tercipta diantara namja itu ( ya... sebut saja itu Kyuhyun siapa lagi ) begitupun sungmin, tidak ada yang berani berbicara satu sama lain. Lama mereka terdiam seperti itu.

"ehemmm..." Kyuhyun berdehem untuk sekedar menghilangkan kegugupannya. Gugup? Ya, memang seorang cho Kyuhyun telah menyukai sungmin sejak dia pertama kali melihatnya.

"Minnie-ah, kau tahu kenapa Wookie tidak masuk hari ini?" kyuhyun mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan. Minnie hanya diam, jujur dia senang diajak bicara dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga kecewa kenapa harus membicarakan Wookie, dia hanya tersenyum kaku pada Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Oh.. geure.." lagi, mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kenapa harus membicarakan Wookie sih? Apa benar ya yang dikatakan Jongwoonie oppa? Akh, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan mencari tahu sedekat apa hubungan Kyuhyun dan Wookie" sungmin hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Wookie kenapa ya? Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu penyebabnya kenapa Wookie tidak masuk hari ini" Kyuhyun pun seperti tidak mau kalah diapun sibuk dengan pikirannya juga.

Krieettt...

Seorang yeoja tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dia menengok kekanan dan kekirinya mencari seorang namja yang harusnya sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. "pergi kemana si kepala besar itu ya? Harusnyakan dia disini sekarang" yeoja mungil itu bergumam pelan. Krieeet... yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang ke arah suara pintu yang sedang dibuka.

Munculah seorang namja berkepala besar dari arah sana, tepatnya kamar mandi. Dia tampak kaget karena melihat wookie yeoja yang sedari tadi berada di ruang rawatnya. "sedang apa kau disini bukankan kau sudah pergi tadi?" .

Wookie hanya tersenyum kaku, dia memang sudah pergi tadi tapi dia jujur sangat khawatir mengingat namja itu semalam sangat kesakitan. "hhmm,,, itu,, karena..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia khawatir pada jongwoon.

"Itu karena kau, semalam aku tidur terlalu malam jadinya aku bangun kesiangan dan aku terlambat masuk sekolah" berbeda denga apa yang ada difikirkannya, lisan wookie menunjukan yang sebaliknya. Jongwoon mengernyitkan dahinya, 'terlambat?' peertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya saat itu.

Jongwoon hanya melewati Wookie begitu saja, sejujurnya dia sangat tahu bahwa Wookie sangat mengkhawatirkannya semalam. Namun dia sepertinya enggan menunjukan bahwa dia sangat bersalah karena telah merepotkan gadis itu semalam. Sepertinya Yewook couple ini lebih mengutamakan egonya masing masing ckkk...

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja,, kenapa malah kesini lagi, hmm.." Jongwoon membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Hmm, itu karena aku.. bingung... ya ... bingung... aku bingung harus kemana, karena kaau ke sekolah sudah terlalu telat di rumahpun tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan, jadi aku kesini saja,.. aku juga khawatir padamu" di kalimat terakhirnya ryeowook berkata seperti berbisik, dia malu jika harus diketahui mengkhawatirkan jongwoon. Tapi sepertinya kau belum beruntung Wookie, karena Jongwoon mendengarnya.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. " geure... lalu kau kesini untuk melakukan apa hm, menemaniku kah? Menyuapiku kah? Atau kau mau sekalian memandikanku hm?" senyum mesum terlihat di wajah Jongwoon, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika dia bisa menggoda Wookie.

"Kyaa! Dasar mesum! Kau fikir aku ini apa eoh? Menemanimu? Untuk apa?,... aku hanya bosan saja dirumah, lalu, menyuapimu? kufikir bukan ide yang buruk jika mematahkan satu lagi tanganmu itu. Dan juga memandikanmu? Kau fikir aku gila mau memandikanmu hah?" wookie sangat emosi mendengar kalimat vulgar dari mulut Jongwoon. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" arasseo arasseo... lalu kau mau apa sekarang hah?"

"Aku juga bingung mau apa aku kesini.." Wookie menghampiri Jongwoon dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang jongwoon.

Jongwoon memebenarkan posisinya untuk duduk, dan mendekatkan tibuhnya ke arah Wookie, yang sedang menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Wookie-ah..." Jongwoon berbisik ditelinga dengan sedikit mendesah, membuat Wookie bergidik karena hembusan nafas Jongwoon tepat ditelinganya.

"Be... bermain apa?" wajah polos Wookie membuat Jongwoon semakin melebarkan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kita bermain..." Jongwoon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wookie, reflek Wookie memundurkan tubuhnya dan alhasil..

Brukkk...

"Hmmmpphhh,, bwahahahahaaaa...haahhahahahhahaha" Jongwoon tertawa terbahak bahak melihat Wookie terjengkang kebelakang dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Kya! Jangan tertawa kau Kim Jongwoon!" Wookie berteriak kesal.

"Hahaha...hahahahah hahahhaha" Jongwoon terus saja menertawakan Wookie dan membuat Wookie kesal bukan main.

"Kau yang memulai Kim jongwoon babbo" wookie berdiri dari posisinya dan...

Cup...

Seketika tawa Jongwoon terhenti dengan apa yang dilakukan Wookie barusan, ya,, wookie mencium pipi chuby Jongwoon dengan bibir mungilnya.

"Hmmmpphhh... bwahahaha...hhahahahhahah..." sekarang giliran Wookie yang tertawa puas dengan wajah yang ditujukan Jongwoon saat ini. Cengo!

"Hahahahaha... lihat wajah bodohmu itu... bwahahahahaaaahha..." Wookie pergi meninggalkan jongwoon yang masih dengan wajah cengonya.

Brukkk...

Wookie dengan keras menutup pintu kamar rawat Jongwoon. Dia bersandar dipintu dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian dia mencium Jongwoon.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" dia memukul kepalanya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Jangan dipukul Wookie-ah..., nanti kau bisa jadi geger otak" Wookie menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum mellihat siapa yang dia lihat.

" Kibum onnie...bogoshippo..." Wookie berlari memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan sahabat adiknya.

"Hahaah,, Wookie... Wookie, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" kibum mengacak rambut wookie gemas.

"Kibum-ah..." suara seorang namja memanggil kibum dan membuat Wookie kembali tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk orang yang memanggil nama Kibum.

"Oppa... bogoshippo..." ya, yang dipeluk wookie adalah Siwon, oppanya. Siwon membalas pelukan dongsaengnya. " nado bogoshippo uri Wookie..., kau kenapa ada dirumah sakit eoh? Kau sakit apa hm?".

Wookie menggeleng imut, "anni, oppa bukan aku yang sakit tapi seseorang, karena aku dia sekarang dirawat disini oppa"

"Syukurlah, kalau kau tidak apa2. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum oppa"

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu ya. Kajja... hmmm... bummie-ah kau juga harus ikut, ada yang perlu kita bahas dengan wookie" kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengikuti siwon dan wookie yang berjalan dideoannya.

Sementara ditempat lain

Jongwoon memegang pipinya yang barusaja dikecup oleh Wookie. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang barusan dia lakukan dasar yeoja aneh.." dia bergumam entah pada siapa. Jongwoon memegang dadanya yang beredetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa ku mulai menyukainya ya?, ah tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis berandalan seperti dia" Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran tentang perasaan konyolnya itu. Konyol? Menurutnya begitu.

Dia berbaring lagi diranjangnya, menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiranyang menurutnya konyol itu.

Wookie memandang heran pada 2 orang yang kini ada dihadapannya yang juga memandang Wookie dengan senyuman.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih oppa? Onnie? Malhaebwa.." yang ditanya hanya kembali tersenyum lebar. Membuat wookie menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oppa, onnie, jangan hanya tersenyum kalian dari tadi hanya tersenyum. Apa kalian gila eoh?"

Plakk...

"Au.., yak oppa kenapa menjitak kepalaku?"

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan Choi Ryeowook, kami hanya akan memberitahukanmu kabar gembira"

"Tapi jangan menjitak kepalaku juga oppa, ngomong2 kabar gembira apa oppa?"

"Hmmm..." Siwon memegang tangan Kibum yang berada di bawah meja, menatap Kibum dengan lembut dan disertai anggukan kecil dari Kibum.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang ingin oppa lakukan jika kau sudah lulus nanti hm?" Ryeowook terlihat berfikir

"Hmmm... Oppa akan meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan fokus pada perusahaan peninggalan appa, iya kan?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Oppa akan mengirimku sekolah diluar negeri"

"Lalu apa lagi hm?"

"Apa ya? Aku fikir hanya itu oppa, memang apalagi? Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah imut adiknya.

"Oppa, akan segera menikah dengan wanita pilihan oppa Wookie-ah,, setelah kau lulus sekolah,, kau ingat hm?"

" Ahhhh,,,, iya aku ingat, tapi siapa wanita yang mau pada oppa yang badannya seperti kuda itu oppa?"

"Yak! Kau jangan mengataiku kuda Wookie-ah" Wookie tertawa puas melihat oppanya terhina, dan Siwon melirik Kibum yang sedang menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Chagi,,,,, kau jangan menertawakanku begitu" tawa Wookie terhenti mendengar panggilan Siwon pada kibum

" Cha.. Chagi? Oppa jangan jangan wanita yang akan kau nikahi adalah Kibum onnie?" wookie menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian.

Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk malu terutama Kibum, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

" Onnie,,, dosa apa kau mau dinikahi oleh kuda ini" Wookie menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Yak! Wookie-ah!"

" Arra arra... tapi oppa kenapa bisa dengan Kibum onnie? Aku tahu oppa dan Kibum onnie memang berteman sejak dulu, tapi kalian sudah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Ne... kami memang sudah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun, tepatnya 5 tahun mungkin" kibum mulai menjelaskan awal mula bertemu kembali dengan siwon.

Skip...

"Oh, jadi kalian bertemu kembali waktu oppa ada urusan kerja di AS dan oppa jatuh sakit karena kecapek'an, kemudian yang menjadi dokternya itu onnie gitu?" Siwon dan Kibum hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ternyata dunia memang sempit ya... ah... Jangan jangan kepulangan Onnie ke korea yang mendadak juga karena hal ini ya?" lagi, Kibum dan Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Arasseo..."

"Lalu bagaimana Wookie-ah?"

"Bagaimana apanya oppa?"

"Apa kau setuju?"

"Hmm,,, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju" Siwon san Kibum kaget mendengar pernyataan Wookie.

"Ka...Kau tidak setuju Wookie-ah?" Wookie hanya mengangguk polos. Siwon dan Kibum saling berpandangan dengan tatapn sendu.

"Wae? Wookie-ah?" Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada wookie.

Wookie hanya tersenyum pada 2 orang didepannya itu. Wookie menarik nafas.

" Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju..." Wookie sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat Siwon dan Kibum makin gugup, kekekekekekekek... kau memang sudah tertular teman evilmu itu Wookie-ah...

" Kalau..." Siwon dan Kibum makin penasaran.

"Kalian menunda pernikahan kalian sampai nanti aku lulus... kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Wookie menamoakan senyuman puasnya karena telah berhasil mengerjai oppanya. Siwon dan Kibum belum begitu mengerti dan mulai mencerna kata kata yang dilontarkan Wookie.

"Ja.. jadi maksudmu kau setuju kami menikah Wookie-ah?" Wookie mengangguk.

" Waaaahhhhh... gomawo nae dongsaeng... saranghae..." Siwon langsung bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Yak! Yak! Op...pa... ak... ku... sessss... sakkk, babbo!" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Wookie, dia tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaahhh... haaahhh, oppa! apa kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" Wookie mendelik ke arah Siwon dan dibalas dengan senyuman kudanya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum lega karena Wookie menyetujui rencana pernikahannnya dengan Siwon.

"Itu karena kau berani beraninya mengerjai oppamu ini , rasakan itu" Siwon kembali duduk dan merangkul pundak Kibum dengan mesra.

"Sudahlah wonnie... pasti Wookie terlalu sering bergaul dengan dongsaengku itu si Kyu Raja Evil, iyakan Wookie-ah..." Wookie mengangguk dan Kibum mengelus lengan kekar Siwon tak kalah mesra. Sedangkan Siwon semakin keenakan karena dielus elus sama kibum,, -_-!.

"Yasudah onnie, aku pamit dulu lagipula ini sudah siang, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, kan temanku ada disana, dia tidak ada yang menemani."

" Oh, iya... oppa lupa menanyakannya wookie-ah.. oppa kira kau yang sakit. Memangnya siapa temanmu yang sakit itu Wookie-ah apa itu Minnie?" wookie menggeleng

"Bukan oppa, dia sepupunya Minnie yang berkepala besar itu oppa..". "oohhh..." siwon hanya ber oh ria.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, sebuah senyum jahil terlihat di bibirnya.

" Kau... ada hubungan apa dengannya Wookie-ah? Apa kau sudah pacaran dengannya eoh?"

Blusshhh...

Pipi Wookie memerah karena malu, dia jadi teringat kejadian saat dia mengecup pipi jongwoon untuk membuat namja itu berhenti tertawa.

"Ti... tidak oppa, dia hanya..."Wookie bingung harus mengatakan apa tidak mungkin dia bilang dia sengaja tidak masuk sekolah untuk menjaganya.

"Itu, karena tangannya terluka karena aku oppa!, ya tangannya terluka saat menggendongku oppa"

Wookie menutup mulutnya, dan menatap siwon yang sedang malihatnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Menggendong?, waaahhh... dongsaeng oppa sudah mulai nakal eoh? Main gendong-gendongan segala. Bummie-ah, ayo kita main gendong- gendongan juga..." Siwon sengaja menggoda Wookie dengan bermanja manja pada Kibum. Sepertinya Siwon sangat senang menggoda adik satu satunya itu.

"Itu, tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan oppa!"

"Sudahlah wonnie, jangan goda Wookie lagi" kibum mencoba melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik itu. Siwon sepertinya bisa sangat kekanak kanakkan dihadapan 2 yeoja ini. Kemana imej nya yang cool itu eoh? -_-!.

Wookie memasuki kamar rawat Jongwoon dengan membawa beberapa bungkus makanan, ini sudah siang dia khawatir Jongwoon belum makan. Walaupun rumah sakit memberi makanan untuk pasiennya, tapi pasti tidak seenak masakan restoran bukan?.

Jongwoon terlihat sedang memainkan game di hp nya. Dia belum sadar kalau Wookie sudah di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jongwoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan diapun menggeleng.

"Belum, makanan rumah sakit tidak enak..." diapun kembali sibuk memainkan hpnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau makan dulu, ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu" Wookie menyiapkan makanan yang dia bawa. Jongwoon hanya menatap tidak percaya pada wookie. "tumben dia baik padaku" innernya.

"Wae?" merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, dia mendelik kesal pada Jongwoon. " kutarik kata kataku tadi mengatakan dia baik, dasar yeoja galak" innernya lagi.

" anni..."

" Yasudah ini makan dulu!" Wookie memberikan Jongwoon sepiring jajangmyeon beserta sumpitnya. Tapi Jongwoon tidak juga menerima makanan itu.

"Wae...?" jongwoon hanya menunjukkan tangnnya yang sedang diperban dengan dagunya.

"Ah, aku lupa, tanganmu sedang terluka... tapikan kau masih punya tangan kirimu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit di tangan kiri.. Choi Ryeowook"

Huuuuffftt... terdengar helaan nafas dari wookie. " Baiklah aku akan menyuapimu, kau puas?" Jongwoon hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

TBC...

Akhirnya selesai juga,...

Mianhae cerita semakin aneh bin gaje...^_^!

Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini... jeongmal mianhae...

Gomawo untuk para reader yang bersedia review di chap-chap sebelumnya, gomawo juga masukannya, dan juga dukungannya. Keep hwaiting...!

And...

Bersediakah untuk review kembali di chap ini? (pasang puppy eyes wookie)

Gomawo...


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Cho Kibum ( Y )

Pair : Yewook, slight Kyumin & Sibum

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Wookie. Dengan rela jongwoon membuka mulutnya. Segera wookie memasukan jjajangmyeon itu ke mulut jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai di wajahnya itu, sambil terus memainkan games di hpnya. "Ternyata enak juga punya pembantu kekekeke..." innernya.

" Minum Wookie-ah..." pinta jongwoon. Wookie hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melakukan apa yang dipinta jongwoon.

" Ini.!" katanya ketus " seperti aku pembantunya saja, kalau saja tangannya bukan terluka karena aku, mana sudi aku,.." dalam hati wookie hanya merutuki kebodohan itu.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?, apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku hmmm?" lagi lagi jongwoon menggoda ryeowook. Sedangkan Wookie hanya meengerutkan keningnya.

" Dalam mimpimu kepala besar!, aku takkan tertipu lagi oleh sikap mu itu jongwoon-ssi. Cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah ini aku mau pulang" jongwoon hanya tersenyum karena usahanya gagal kali ini untuk menggoda gadis ini.

" Apa aku boleh pulang hari ini ya? Aku bosan jika harus disini terus..." wookie tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongwoon, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tifak tahu.

" Apa sebaiknya kau yang tanyakan saja Wookie-ah, sepertinya kau kenal baik dengan Dokter Kibum. Iya kan?" Wookie hanya memandang kesal pada jongwoon, dia seperti dimanfaatkan sekali oleh namja ini.

" Arra, arra... yasudah kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. kau ini judes sekali sih!, aku sudah selesai makannya. Kalau kau mau pulang ya pulang saja sana" Jongwoon membaringkan tubuhnya lalu membelakangi Ryeowook.

" Haahh... kau ini merepotkan sekali seperti bayi saja" Wookie meninggalkan ruangan jongwoon, dia berjalan ke arah dokter yang merawat Jongwoon, ya.. itu Kibum calon kakak iparnya.

Tok.. Tok... Tokk...

" Masuk !" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

" Onnie...," Wookie memasuki ruangan Kibum yang rapih itu.

" Oh,, Kau Wookie-ah... ada apa kau kesini?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannnya yang semula berkutat dengan laptopnya.

" Ani, onnie... apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Wookie ragu, ia takut mengganggu onnienya itu. Kibum hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" Anni, duduklah..." Wookie tersenyum senang karena Kibum tidak merasa terganggu olehnya.

" Wae?"

" Hmm,, aniyo onnie... aku hanya ingin menanyakan pasien yang bernama Kim Jongwoon. Apa dia sudah boleh pulang onnie?" Kibum mengernyitkan kening nya " jongwoon ?". tapi tak lama senyum mulai terkembang dari bibir chery nya.

" Apa Jongwoon namjachingumu Wookie-ah?" tiba tiba wajah wookie memerah malu.

"A...anniyo... onnie... enak saja masa aku pacaran sama si kepala besar itu?" dengan tergagap wookie menjawab pertanyaan kibum. Kibum hanya tertawa renyah saat wookie mengatakan hal itu.

" Dia memang sudah boleh pulang, wookie-ah,, tapi untuk 2 bulan kedepan dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya dulu untuk hal hal yang berat berat karena masih harus menjalani pemulihan"

" Separah itukah onnie? Sampai 2 bulan kedepan dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya?" Kibum hanya mengangguk.

" Arasseo,, yasudah onnie, wookie pamit dulu ne.. gomawo untuk informasinya. Sering seringlah main ke rumah.. annyeong onnie"

Wookie meninggalkan ruangan kibum dan menuju ruang rawat wookie hampir membuka pintu, terdengar percakapan dari dalam ruang jongwoon.

" Anni, oppa tidak apa-apa minnie-ah.., kau jangan khawatir begitu. Begitu merindukan oppa eoh?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

" Hahaha... oppa memang selalu suka saat menggodamu minnie-ah..., yasudah kalau kau mau bertemu dengan oppa, kau datang saja ke seoul int'l hospital kamar no. 13 ya"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Yak! Jangan berteriak begitu minnie-ah, oppa bisa bisa tuli kalau begini..."

". . . . . . . . . . ."

"Yasudah minnie kesini saja ne, oppa tunggu."

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

" Iya... oppa tidak apa apa, kau jangan khawatir begitu"

". . . .. . . . . . . . ."

" Arraseo... gomawo dongsaeng-ah"

Wookie sedikit mengembangkan saenyumnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang jongwoon ucapkan. Sebelum ini dia terlihat sangat kesal karena jongwoon terlihat sagat errr... mesra dengan sepupunya sendiri Lee Sungmin.

Wookie Pov

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan rawat si kepala besar itu, kalau dipikir pikir jika bukan aku yang menyebabkan tangannya terluka seperti itu, dan taruhan bodoh itu aku mana mau menemaninya di rumah sakit seharian. Walaupun dia tidak mengungkit ngungkit perihal taruhan itu, tapi aku merasa kalau aku memang harus bertanggungjawab terhadapnya ah, ani... terhadap tangannya maksudku.

Perlahan aku mendengar jongwoon sedang berbicara pada seseorang, sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat sekali berbicara dengan orang di sebrang telpon sana. Huh... kenapa mendadak jadi tidak suka begini ya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu, ya fikiran kalau aku sedikit errr... cemburu mungkin.

" Babboya wookie-ah, untuk apa kau cemburu... andwe!" aku menggerutu pada diriku sendiri, kenapa harus ada kata cemburu. Huft... menyebalkan...

Kubuka perlahan pintu ruangan itu, tapi sepertinya si kepala besar itu belum menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di ruangan ini. Dan bisa kuyakini bahwa yang sedang menelponnya adalah seorang yeoja.

" Iya... oppa tidak apa apa, kau jangan khawatir begitu"

". . . .. . . . . . . . ."

" Arraseo... gomawo dongsaeng-ah"

Terulas senyum di bibirku ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang jongwoon ucapkan. Eh, tersenyum? Untuk apa aku tersenyum? Kenapa aku terkesan senang sekali ketika jongwoon mengucapkan kata itu. sekali lagi aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilngkan fikiran yang tidak tidak ini lagi.

Dia menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan menoleh kearahku. Aku hanya bersikap biasa saja. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa jantungku kembali berdetak ketika melihat dia menatapku dengan tatapanya itu. sungguh saat menatap mata sipit itu, aku merasa nyaman. Haaah? Lagi lagi fikiran aneh itu. aku mencoba menghampirinya dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

" Kau sudah boleh pulang jongwoon-ssi..." kataku dingin, tapi berkebalikan dengan sikapku yang dingin dia malah menampakkan senyum itu lagi, senyum yang membuat dadaku berdesir halus.

" Jinjja? Wahhh,, akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari tempat ini. Kau tahu Wookie-ah aku sangat bosan di tempat ini" dia terlihat sangat senang.

" Hmm... kau boleh pulang besok, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu sebentar, aku mau mandi lalu kembali kesini. Kau mau aku bawakan apa?"

" Mandi?" tanyanya dengan senyum misterius menurutku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Mau mandi bersamaku Wookie-ah..." ucapnya dengan sedikit mendesah.

" Yak! Dasar kepala besar mesum!" aku berteriak emosi, bagaimana bisa si kepala besar ini mengucapkan kata kata vulgar itu lagi, dasar namja aneh.

" Hahhahaha... hahhaah..., aku sangat menyukai tampangmu yang shock begitu Wookie-ah, ahhhahahah"

Apa barusan dia bilang? Menyukai? Hmmm... Dia menyukaiku mungkin karena dia berhasil mempermainkan aku dasar babbo!, kau berfikir dia menyukaimu wookie-ah? Dunia memang sudah gila.

" Yakk! Kau memang menyebalkan Kin Jongwoon!" dia masih saja tertawa

" Aku mau pulang saja,..."

" Eh, tunggu Wookie-ah.." langkahku terhenti ketika dia memanggilku, aku membalikan tunuhku untuk menghadapnya

" Kau mau kesini lagi kan? Bawa minnie-ah juga ya.. dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku katanya" aku hanya mengangguk mengerti

" Arasseo.. Ghalkke..." dia tersenyum padaku dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Wookie Pov End

" Oppa..." terdengar teriakan ketika pintu ruang rawat jongwoon terbuka. Lee Sungmin berlari menghampiri pasien yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan mata jongwoon terbuka untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya kali ini.

" Eoh, minnie-ah..." jongwoon tersenyum ketika ia tahu ternyata minnie lah yang datang bersama wookie.

" Oppa, gwencanha? Mana yang sakit oppa?" minnie terlihat panik sedangkan jongwoon hanya mampu tersenyum maklum melihat sepupunya itu sangat panik padanya.

" Gwencanha minnie-ah.., hanya luka ringan koq.."

" Jinjja? Tapi sepertinya tangan oppa belum sembuh.."

" Memang belum sembuh minnie-ah, dokter bilang jongwoon tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berta dulu selama 2 bulan dengan tangan kanannya itu" Wookie menjawab pertanyaan minnie dan menghampiri meja didekat ranjang jongwoon dan menyimpan beberapa buah-buahan segar disana.

" 2 bulan wookie-ah? Kenapa lama sekali?" wookie hanya mengendikan bahunya,

" Entahlah minnie-ah, menurut dokter yang merawatnya.. ya.. memang begitu" Minnie mengangguk mengerti.

" Arasseo,,, oppa, apa oppa lapar? Atau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya minnie dengan penuh semangat

" Anni, minnie-ah.. oppa tidak mau apa apa, oppa hanya mau pulang saja" jawab jongwoon lemas.

" Kau kan memang mau pulang besok jongwoon-ssi, jadi hentikan wajah memelas mu itu, kau terlihat sangat bodoh" ucap wookie sarkastik. Jongwoon hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan minnie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat 2 orang dihadapannya seperti kucing dan anjing jika bertemu.

2 hari kemudian

" Oppa, apa tidak apa-apa, oppa kan masih sakit..."

" Tidak apa-apa minnie-ah, kau tenang saja..."

" Tapikan oppa belum sembuh benar, kenapa memaksa untuk sekolah"

Jongwoon memang memaksa untuk sekolah hari ini, dia sudah bosan dirumah sakit dan berdiam di rumah walupun hanya sebentar. Minnie mencoba membujuk oppanya ternyata tidak berhasil. Dia hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan oppanya.

" Wookie-ah, kau sudah bertemu dengan Siwon hyung dan Kibum noona?" Tanya Kyu pada Wookie. Memang saat ini Minnie, Jongwoon, Wookie dan Kyuhyun berangkat bersama. Berhubung jongwoon tidak bisa menyetir karena tangannya terluka, dengan terpaksa wookie meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

Wookie dan Kyuhyun duduk didepan, sedangkan Minnie dan jongwoon dibelakang.

" Sudah kyu, tentang pernikahan mereka kan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk

" Ne, kau tahu dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi saudara ipar Woookie-ah,, waaahh... aku senang sekali bisa bersaudara denganmu Wookie. Nanti aku akan memanggilmu wookie noona..." Wookie tertawa renyah mendengar candaan kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku noona...! shireo! Aku memang lebih tua darimu 2 tahun, tapi tetap saja badanmu itu lebih besar dariku, bahkan aku lebih pantas memanggilmu dengan oppa... Kyuhyun oppa..." Wookie membalas candaan Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat-buat. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa.

Mereka belum menyadari ada 2 orang lain dibelakang yang tersenyum saling memandang.

" Oppa, ternyata kyuhyun akan jadi saudara dengan wookie... aku bahagia oppa..." inner Sungmin

" Ternyata mereka akan jadi saudara Ipar minnie-ah,, kau bisa mendekati kyuhyun"inner Jongwoon

Sesampainya di sekolah Jongwoon

" Hyung, kita sudah sampai di sekolahmu, nanti mau kujemput pas pulang sekolah"

" Tidak usah Kyuhyun-ah, terimakasih. Nanti aku bisa pulang dengan temanku saja. Ghalkke! Minnie-ah, Wookie-ah, Kyuhyun-ah annyeong" jongwoon keluar dari mobil kyuhyun dan beranjak masuk kesekolahnya.

" Annyeong oppa/hyung..." jawab ketiga orang itu.

Mobil kyuhyun meninggalkan wilayah sekolah jongwoon, tapi wookie tetap melihat kearah kaca spion untuk melihat jongwoon. Terlihat beebrapa yeoja mendekati jongwoon dan menarik-narik tangan jongwoon manja. Melihat itu Wookie hanya mendengus sebal.

" Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau tangannya terluka, dasar yeoja yeoja centil" entah pada siapa wookie berbicara, dia kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Kenapa Wookie-ah?" menyadari Wookie berbicara kyuhyun meamandang wookie heran.

" Eoh, anniya... bukan apa-apa" sungmin hanya tersenyum dibelakang.

"S epertinya Wookie benar-benar menyukai jongwoon oppa" batinnya.

Skip time...

Jongwoon POV

Sepulang sekolah tadi aku meminta donghae untuk mengantarku pulang, ya Cuma dia yang bisa menantarku dengan selamat. Para yeoja mengerikan itu tadi selalu saja mendekatiku hiiii... aku jadi takut sendiri.

" Gomawo Donghae-ah..."

" Ne, hyung... aku pulang dulu ya.."

" Eoh, hati-hati"

Krriieett...

Aku memasuki rumah, dan menuju kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

" Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... hari yang melelahkan, kenapa yeoja yeoja tadi selalu menggangguku sih?"

Jongwoon jadi membayangkan bagaimana kewalahannya dia tadi menghadapi yeoja yang merupakan fansnya itu.

Flashback on

" Kyaa...Jongwoon oppa, mau aku antar pulang..." salah seorang gadis menarik tangan kiriku dan menarikku ke dekatnya, Taeyeon namanya.

" Yak! Andwe, Jongwoon oppa harus pulang denganku, ya kan oppa... Kajja.." ada gadis lain yang menarik tanganku dan melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada Taeyeon, dan mendelik kesal kemudian tersenyum manis padaku, .

" Jongwoon oppa!" terik beberapa gadis lagi menghampiriku dan sepertinya hendak mengajakku pulang juga. Huft... susahnya jadi orang populer! Kkekekeekeke... J

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku pada mereka, bagaimanapun ini didepan umum, aku malu jika harus jadi rebutan beberapa gadis seperti ini.

" Hmm,, mian... aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kalian..." aku jadi tidak enak sekali pada mereka, padahal mereka baik sekali padaku. Tapi kalau aku ikut dengan salah satu dari mereka, kejadian memperebutkan seorang kim jongwoon yang tampan tidak akan habisnya kkekeke... :D

Terlihat wajah mereka menjadi murung. Hah, biarkan saja lah, aku melihat donghae yang hendak menuju parkiran, segera saja aku memanggilnya, dan segera meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja itu.

" Donghae-ah!" donghae terlihat mencariku orang yang memanggilnya.

" Oh, hyung ternyata kau.."

" Hosh... hosh... a... pha aku... bho.. leh.. meminta.. to..long padamu hae-ah.." aku terengah karena aku berlari mengejar donghae.

" Wae hyung? Kau seperti dikejar setan hyung?"

" Aku bukan dikejar setan hae-ah, tapi segerombolan bidadari..., lebih tepatnya" donghae mengernyitkan keningnya heran

" Bidadari?" aku mengangguk, lalu aku menunjuk segerombolan yeoja yang sedari tadi memerhatikanku dengan daguku. Donghae mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk, diapun hanya tersenyum maklum.

" Mereka lagi ya? Bidadari agresif lebih tepatnya hyung,.. kekeekeke" donghae terkekeh begitu juga denganku.

" Begitulah hae-ah, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Aku kan tidak bisa membawa mobil ataupun motor saat ini." .

" Tentu saja hyung, kau ini jangan sungkan begitu padaku hyungie...kajja!" donghae merangkul pundakku dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Flasback off.

Drrrtt... drrrtt...

Ponselku bergetar, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Aku mengernyit melihat id pemanggilnya. –choi ryeowook- segera kuangkat telponku.

" Yeobseyo..."

" Apa kau sudah pulang?" tidak biasanya dia perhatian padaku,biasanya juga dia galak sekali padaku

" Ne?"

" Huufftt... apa kau sudah pulang?" kudengar dia menghela nafas dan mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

" Ah,, ne.. aku baru saja sampai. Wae?'

" Ah, anni... hanya saja apa kau sudah makan?" aku semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.

" Belum,," jawabku singkat

" Baiklah, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang, kirimkan alamatmu padaku ok?"

" Arraseo" terdengar sambungan telepon yang diputus, aku makin heran kenapa dia jadi seperti itu ya?

Jongwoon Pov End

Tok tok...

" Ne..." jongwoon berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

" Lama sekali sih,,, aku pegal tahu!, dimana dapurnya?" ternyata yang datang adalah wookie, dia merenggut kesal karena jongwoon lama sekali membuka pintunya. Saat ini wookie membawa beberapa kantong yang berisi bahan masakan.

" Yea? Disana.." jongwoon menunjukan sebuah ruangan yang disebut dapur.

" Kau duduk saja, nanti kalu sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu" jognwoon mengangguk patuh.

Setelah 10 menit wookie segera memanggil jongwoon untuk makan.

" Jongwoon-ssi... masakannya sudah matang, kau bisa makan sekarang" jongwoon segera mematikan tv nya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan yang terletak di dekat dapur.

" Wuaaahhh... keliatannya enak wookie-ah..." mata jongwoon berbinar setelah melihat hasil karya wookie.

" Kajja, kita makan.." jongwoon segera duduk dan menikmati makannya, tapi dia lupa saat ini dia tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit untuk makan, yang sudah sudah dia lebih memilih makan sayur, sedangkan untuk saat ini dia membutuhkan sumpit untuk makan. Wookie yang melihatnya hanya terheran, "tadi semangat sekali, sekarang malah diam begitu, dasar aneh.." batinnya

" Wae?" jongwoon memandang wookie dengan tatapan memelas

" Aku kan tidak bisa pakai sumpit Wookie-ah.., tanganku masih di gips, eotokhae?" wookie hanya akan menghea nafas, dan pindah ke bangku disamping jongwoon.

" Wookie, memasukkan beberapa makanan ke mangkuk, setelah itu dia menyumpitnya, lalu mengarahkan makanannya ke arah mulut jongwoon.

" Buka mulutmu.." perintah Wookie. Jongwoon yang masih belum menyadari apa yang dilakukan wookie hanya terdiam.

" Cepat buka mulutmu, atau kau mau makanan ini aku ganti jadi bubur saja, agar kau bisa menggunakan sendok ketika memakannya?" mendengar perkataan wookie, jongwoon membuka mulutnya. Jonggwoon sudah menghabiskan makanannya, diapun melihat wookie yang sedang membereskan meja.

" Wookie-ah..."

" Hmmm..." tanpa menghiraukan panggilan jongwoon, Wookie terus saja fokus pada pekerjaannya

" Wookie-ah..."

" Hmmm..." lagi lagi wookie hanya menjawab seadanya.

" Wookie-a...hhhh" jongwoon mulai kesal karena wookie tidak juga menghiraukannya

" Wae?" bentak Wookie, sedangkan jongwoon hanya tersenyum gaje.

" Gomawo..." wookie berhenti membereskan meja dan beralih menatap mata sipit jongwoon. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

Cup...

Mata wookie terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan jongwoon barusan, ya... jongwoon mengecup sekilas pipi wookie, membuat pipinya memerah karena malu..

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" wookie membentak jongwoon karena dia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan jongwoon barusan. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir sambil meninggalkan dapur...

" Gomawo Wookie-ah...!, dan yang tadi itu untuk balasan yang tempo hari..." dengan sedikit berteriak jongwoon meninggalkan wookie yang masih dengan pipi merahnya.

" Bodoh!" wookie hanya bisa mengumpat pelan, tapi meskipun mulutnya bilang tidak suka, tapi tiba tiba hatinya menghangat dan tangannya kembali menyentuh pipinya yang dikecup jongwoon barusan. Dia tersenyum lembut..

Tok..Tokk...tok...

" Jongwoon-ssi..." Wookie mengetuk pintu kamar jongwoon, ini sudah hampir malam dan Wookie akan pamit pulang, bagaimanapun dia itu orang yang tahu tata krama, tidak mau dianggap orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun ketika bertamu ke rumah orang lain. Tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Krieet,,,

Wookie, membuka pintu yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci itu.

" Eh, tidak dikunci.., " wookie memasuki kamar jongwoon bermaksud pamit secara langsung, pada namja sipit itu. Tetapi pandangan wookie semenjak tadi tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Hingga..

" Coz I can't stop thinking about you girl..." jongwoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan dia hanya memakai celana boxer yang menempel ditubuhnya, seketika berdiri kaku. Wookie yang sadar ada seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya, seketika melebarkan matanya kaget...

" Kyaaaaaa!" mereka berdua berteriak kaget ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Wookie segera menutup wajahnya. Sedangkan jongwoon segera masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tapi karena tergesa gesa kakinya membentur pintu, dan itu membuatnya meringis sakit.

" Au... yak! Sedang apa kau dikamarku eoh?" teriaknya dari kamar mandi

" Mian... aku hanya mau pamit padamu tadi, Yak! Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu di kamar mandi saja tadi... kenapa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana itu saja dasar bodoh!" Wookie berteriak lebih keras dari pada jongwoon, sejujurnya dia sangat malu, ketika melihat tubuh atas ber-ABS jongwoon yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

" Mian... aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disana tadi,, Yak! Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf ! jelas jelas kau yang masuk kamarku tanpa ijin.."

" Kau saja yang bodoh, aku tidak menyuruhmu minta maaf kan..."

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku Ryeowook-ssi?" jongwoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dengan langkah pincang, bagaimanapun dia tadi tergesa masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak sengaja menabrak pintu kamar mandi.

" Itu... aku mau pulang, aku hanya mau pamit padamu tadi" Wookie berbicara dengan pelan, dia masih malu jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

" Oh... kau mau pulang, baiklah, kalau begitu ayo aku antar sampai kedepan, mian tidak bisa mengantarmu, tanganku masih belum bisa digunakan untuk menyetir" Wookie hanya menggeleng, mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar jongwoon dan menuju keluar rumah. Belum sempat mereka sampai diluar rumah, wookie baru menyadari jongwoon berjalan dengan tidak benar.

" Kakimu kenapa jongwoon-ssi?"

" Hah? Ani, tadi hanya terbentur pintu sedikit?" jongwoon hanya nyengir, atas kebodohannya. Wookie melirik pada lutut jongwoon yang sedikit membiru

" Duduklah..." Wookie menyuruh jongwoon duduk di kursi ruang tamu

" Yea?" jongwoon mengernyitkan dahinya

" Duduklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu sebelum aku pulang" Wookie meninggalkan jongwoon yang sudah duduk dikursi, dia bergegas mengambil es batu untuk mengompres luka di kakinya.

Wookie dengan cekatan mengobati luka dikaki jongwoon, kakinya sedikit membiru, jadi dia mengompresnya dengan es batu agar tidak semakin membengkak. Jongwoon menatap lekat pada Wookie yang sedang mengobatinya, tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum lembut memandang Wookie.

Wookie yang merasa diperhatikan, menolehkan kepalanya pada jongwoon.

" Wae?" dengan nada galak Wookie membentak jongeoon, merasa risih juga bila ditatap seperti itu

" Anni, Aish... kau ini galak sekali sih jadi yeoja, kalau begitu caranya mana ada namja yang bisa tertarik padamu" Wookie mendelik mendengar pernyataan jongwoon, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya meredup, dia menunduk sedih, ternyata jongwoon menganggap dia adalah yeoja yang galak

" Aahhh,,, mian mian wookie-ah, aku tidak bermaksud" menyadari perubahan wajah Wookie, jongwoon jadi merasa bersalah.

" Anni, kau memang benar, aku memang yeoja galak.., kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne... aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu, ghalkke..." Wookie beranjak dari duduknya, saat dia hendak berjalan, sebuah tangan menahannya, kontan Wookie menoleh ke tangannya yang digenggam tentu saja oleh jongwoon, siapa lagi?

Manik obsidian jongwoon menatap caramel Wookie yang terlihat tenang, dia bangun untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wookie. Dia memeluk wookie dengan lembut, wookie hanya bisa menerima, ada kehangatan yang dia rasakan saat ia dipeluk oleh namja ini.

" Mianhae... geurigo... gomawo..." jongwoon semakin memeluk erat wookie dan sepertinya wookie juga sangat menikamati pelukan jongwoon, dia menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

" Gwencanha.." wookie melepaskan pelukan jongwoon dan menatap mata jongwoon dalam

Perlahan jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wookie, tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir tipis jongwoon mendekat dengan bibir wookie, reflek wookie mnutup matanya. 3 centi, 2 centi...

" Opp... pa..." jongwoon menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata itu minnie, Wookie segera membuka matanya menatap seseorang yang memanggil jongwoon, dengan tergesa wookie melepaskan pelukan jongwoon ditubuhnya, wajahnya tertunduk malu.

" Upppss...mian, aku mengganggu kalian berdua, silahkan lajutkan..." minnie membalikan tubuhnya, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengganggu kegiatan jongwoon dan wookie barusan.

Jongwoon dan Wookie saling berpandangan dan mereka terlihat kaku satu sama lain

" Ehm... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jongwoon-ssi.." lagi lagi tangan jongwoon menahan tangan wookie.

" Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu wookie-ah, kau bisa memanggilku oppa seperti minnie"

" Yea?" wookie berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Nice girl, coba kau panggil aku.."

" Oppa..." wookie terlihat malu malu memanggil jongwoon seperti itu

" Wuaaahhhh... kau imut sekali wookie-ah jika malu seperti itu..." mata jongwoon berbinar melihat semburat pink di pipi wookie, dia menarik pipi wookie gemas, sedangkan wookie hanya makin terlihat malu oleh sikap jongwoon.

" Kajja, aku antar kau sampai kedepan rumah" jongwoon menggandeng tangan wookie. Terasa desiran halus didalam dada mereka berdua.

" Minnie-ah, kenapa tidak masuk, diluar dingin.., eh, kau juga disini kyuhyun-ah"

" Iya hyung, aku tadi mengantar minnie kesini, wookie-ah, kau juga disini" pandangan minnie dan kyuhyun tertuju pada tangan kiri jongwoon yang sedang menggenggam tangan wookie mereka berdua tersenyum aneh. Merasa aneh pada pandangan 2 orang dihadapannya, waookie dan jongwoon mengikuti arah pandang kyuhyun dan minnie. Dia baru tersadar, sejak tadi dia menggenggam tangan wookie. Jongwoon segera melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan wookie. Jongwoon dan wookie merasa sangat malu.

" Ah, iya oppa, mian menggangggu kalian tadi.. aku hanya ingin menengokmu oppa.." Jongwoon terlihat gugup mendengar pernyataan minnie barusan.

" Anni, minnie-ah.."

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau antar minnie dan wookie pulang ne, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang cuacanya pun semakin dingin"

" Baiklah hyung, kajja minnie-ah, wookie-ah.."

" Kajja ..., oppa annyeong..." minnie melambaikan tangannya kearah jongwoon.

" Annyeong jongwon-ss..oppa.." jongwoon menatap lembut wookie dan tersenyum geli mellihat ekspresi wookkie yang mwnurutnya lucu itu.

" Annyeong minnie-ah, wookie-ah... hati hati kyuhyun-ah.." jongwoon melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil kyuhyun yang sudah mulai meninggalkan halaman depan rumahnya.

" Aku rasa aku memang menyukainya..." gumam jongwoon entah pada siapa, dia lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

TBC...

Wahhh... kurang banyak ya yewook momentnya... Author masih belum dapet ide yang lebih dari sekedar ini.. hehehe..

Gomawo yang udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini... jeongmal gomawo... bungkuk hormat sama readerdeul..

Ga bosen bosen ngucapin gomawo buat yang udah ngasih review...

Mind review again for this chap chingudeul...


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : Kim Joong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Cho Kibum ( Y )

Pair : Yewook, slight Kyumin & Sibum

Enjoy for read...

Wookie Pov

Diperjalanan pulang, aku memegang dadaku yang berdetak kencang, aku kembali terbayang saat saat tadi ketika aku dipeluk oleh jongwoon oppa, hangat... sangat hangat ketika aku merasakan pelukannya. Aku tidak menyangkal kalau aku merasa nyaman ketika didekatnya. Walaupun terkadang dia selalu berbicara yang terkesan vulgar, tapi aku rasa semua orang mempunyai kekurangannya masing-masing.

"Wookie-ah..."

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan membyarkan lamunanku.

"Yy...yea?"

"Hhhaaaahhh... kau melamun wookie-ah, sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi ne?" Blusshhh... seketika wajahku memerah...Oh, tidak bagaimana minnie tahu apa yang barusan aku fikirkan ya?

"Ann... anniya minnie-ah..." kenapa aku jadi gugup begini...

"Kau yakin wookie-ah..." lagi lagi minnie memojokkanku, dia senang sekali sih menggodaku.. dan lihatlah kyuhyun yang notabene adalah sahabatku yang dia lakukan hanya senyam senyum saja... "awas kau kyuhyun-ah..." batin ku

"Hmm... geu.. geurae... minni-ah.."

"Hhmmphhh... bwahahahahahhahahaha,, kyuhyun-ah... lihat wajah wookie yang gugup itu... lucu sekali kyuhyun-ah... hahhahahahahah" aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal mendengar miinie menertawakanku dan kyuhyun juga hanya tersenyum senang melihatku ditertawakan.

"Minnie-ah..., kau jahat sekali sih..." wookie semakin menekuk wajah imutnya.

"Hahahah... mianhae wookie-ah, habis aku suka sekali kalau wajahmu memerah begitu" aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, tak ingin terlihat lucu lagi dihadapan minnie dan kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah,,, geumanhe..." aku lama lama kesal juga ditertawakan seperti ini. Huh...

"Minnie-ah, hentikan, kasihan wookie jadi malu begitu..." wajahku sedikit sumringah ketika kyuhyun membelaku "kau memang sahabatku kyuhyun-ah..." batinku. Seketika tawa minnie terhenti, lalu kulihat dia mengembungkan pipi chuby nya lucu.

"Tapi Wookie-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan jongwoon hyung tadi hmm?" Gubrakkkk... kutarik kata kataku tadi tentang kyuhyun, ternyata dia sama saja dengan minnie. Aku menunduk malu.

Sedangkan minnie dia kembali menertawakanku. Huh... menyebalkan... kurasa ini akan jadi perjalanan ke rumah terlama yang akan kualami.

Wookie Pov End

Setelah sampai di rumah, wookie dan minnie turun dari mobil dan hendak masuk ke rumah. Namun kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggil minnie dan sontak yeoja imut itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minnie-ah,,,, jjangkaman..." suara kyuhyun menghentikan langkah minnie

"Ne...? ada apa kyuhyun-ah?" minnie dan wookie berbalik ke arah kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ah, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan minnie"

Wookie yang mengerti keadaan ini dengan segera mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus, dia mengepalkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun sambil bergumam "Hwaiting!" tanpa didengar oleh minnie. Dan kyuhyun pun membalas tersenyum pada wookie. Wookiepun melanjutkan langkahnya kerumahnya.

Kyuhyun dan minnie saat ini sedang berada di sebuah taman didekat rumah wookie.

"Ehhemmm...hhhaaahhh" kyuhyun berdehem dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya diapun berulang kali membuang nafasnya untuk sedikit menenangkannya. "kau pasti bisa cho kyuhyun..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hmm.. Minnie-ah..." kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan

"Yea? " minnie yang sedang duduk diayunan menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Sreettt..

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun berlutut didepan minnie. Minnie membulatkan matanya kaget, tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan minnie dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Minnie-ah, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan ini. Haahh... tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak mengatakannya minnie-ah..., aku... aku... aku mencintaimu minnie-ah... saranghae... want you to be my girlfriend minnie-ah?" wajah kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius dan terkesan tegang saat ini.

"Hmm... kyuhyun-ah... mianhae... tapi..." belum sempat minnie menyelesaikan kata-katanya kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Gwencanha... minnie-ah.. aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagimu,,"

"Kyuhyun-ah... "

"Geumanhae...!" lagi lagi kyuhyun memotong kata-kata minnie.

Sreett...

Minnie langsung menerjang tubuh kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang minnie lakukan.

"Babbo... aku kan belum selesai bicara. Kau sudah memutuskan begitu.." minnie berbisik ke telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi semakin tegang dengan perkataan yang akan muncul dari mulut minnie.

"Mianhae... aku tidak bisa menolak seorang raja evil yang sedang menyatakan cintanya padaku ini.. nado saranghae..."

Kyuhyun masih mencerna kata kata minnie barusan. Jujur dia sangat bahagia dengan jawaban minnie.

Diapun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada minnie.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada minnie, menatap mata foxy yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup kening minnie, lalu turun ke hidung mancungnya.. beraluh ke pipi chuby lalu, membisikkan kata kata cintanya kembali sebelum dia benar-benar membawa minnie kedalam ciuman yang panjang dan romantis.

"Kkajja.. kita pulang chagi-ah.." kyuhyun menggandeng tangan minnie dan mengantar minnie untuk pulang ke rumah wookie. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibir sepasang sejoli ini.

"Cha... sudah sampai.. sampai jumpa besok minnie-ah, jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya... jaljja!"

Chu...

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir minnie. Dan sukses membuat minnie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Kau jangan seenaknya mencium bibirku... ini sudah ada yang punya tahu..." bukannya takut, kyuhyun malah menyeringai mendengar pernyataan minnie barusan

"Memangnya siapa yang punya minnie-ah.., apa dia lebih tampan dariku huh?" minnie memasang pose berfikir yang membuat kyuhyun ingin mencium kembali bibir yeoja mungil didepannya ini.

"Calon suamiku harusnya bisa lebih tampan dan dewasa darimu kyuhyun-ah.." jawab minnie enteng, kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan menjadi suamimu yang tampan dan dewasa minnie-ah.. saranghae..." Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir minnie walaupun sekilas.

"Dan ciuman yang barusan itu hukuman karna kau mengataiku babbo tadi, sewaktu aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu" minnie hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan dari namjachingunya itu.

"Cha... kau masuk sana..., disini dingin" minnie mengangguk patuh.

"Ne.. hati hati kyunie..." minnie melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu rumah wookie.

"Kyunie?, nama yang manis, tidak terlalu buruk juga.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah wookie dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Tak lama dia mengambil handphone nya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang.

_Wookie-ah.. aku berhasil _

_Minnie menerimaku...! J_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya pulang.

Drrtt... drrttt..

Wookie segera mengambil hpnnya yang ia letakkan dimejasamping didekat kasurnya.

_From : Kyu_

_Wookie-ah.. aku berhasil _

_Minnie menerimaku...! J_

Wookie tersenyum bahagia akhirnya sahabatnya mendapatkan yeoja yang ia cintai juga. Dengan segerawookie membalas pesan pada kyuhyun.

_To : Kyu_

_Chukae... uri evil chingu..._

_Besok jangan lupa traktir aku ya... :p_

Setelah membalas pesan untuk kyuhyun, wookie segera menuju ranjangnya dan mwmbaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Keesokkan harinya

Kyuhyun seperti biasa menjemput Wookie dan Minnie untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tak lupa kyuhyun menjemput jongwoon dirumahnya. Jongwoon menatap kearah jalan begitupun Wookie. Berbeda dengan 2 orang yang duduk didepan mereka yang saat ini sedang saling melempar senyuman.

"Yak! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi senyam senyum seperti orang gila saja..!" Jongwoon yang merasa kesal lama lama melihat 2 orang itu hanya tersenyum satu sama lain layaknya orang gila.

"Yak, hyung.. kau mengganggu saja. Lagipula kenapa hyung sewot begitu sih? Aku kan hanya memandang yeojachingu ku saja.."jawab kyuhyun ketus.

"Mwo? Yeojachingu? Minnie-ah..." Yesung beralih menatap sungmin dan meminta penjelasan pada sepupunya itu.

"Ne oppa... aku dan kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasih.." jawab minnie malu malu. Sedangkan kyuhyun sedang tersenyum bangga

"Waaahh,, kau sungguh tidak beruntung minnie-ah mendapatkan kekasih titisan iblis seperti dia.."

"Yak Hyung!" Minnie dan wookie hanya cekikikan melihat pertengkaran jongwoon dan kyuhyun.

"Hyung, sudah sampai. Turunlah..." kata kyuhyun ketus

"Kau mengusirku bocah? Dasar tidak sopan"

"Baiklah, baiklah... silahkan turun ahjussi..." jawab kyuhyun dengan nada meledek...

"Yak! Evil!"

"Sudahlah oppa, sebaiknya kau segera turun" Wookie menengahi pertengkaran jongwoon dan kyuhyun tidak ingin ia terlambat ke sekola nantinya.

"Haaahh.. baiklah" akhirnya jongwoon mengalah juga, dia lalu turun dari mobil kyuhyun.

Setelah turun dari mobil kyuhyun, ia mengetuk kaca mobil kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Ada apa lagi ahjussi...?" jongwoon segera mengacak rambut kyuhyun membuat sang empunya kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi evil,, tapi ingat kata kataku, jaga minnie-ku ne? Khalkke..." jongwoon berjalan meninggalkan mobil kyuhyun, tak lamapun kyuhyunpun berteriak padanya.

"Pasti hyungiiieee...!" kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah jongwoon.

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum melihat mobil kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Minnie sudah selangkah lebih maju, aku juga harus berusaha,, Jongwoon Hwaiting!" gumam jongwoon menyemangati dirinya.

Skip time

Sudah seminggu kyuhyun dan minnie menjadi sepasang kekasih. Begitu juga jongwoon dan wookkie yang semakin dekat. Tapi belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyatakan perasaannya. Huft...

Jongwoon berjalan sendiri di lorng rumah sakit, hari ini jadwalnya untuk check up. Setelah mendaftarkan diri ke meja perawat depan, dia duduk di bangku untuk menunggu dirinya dipanggil.

"Kim Jongwoon-ssi, silahkan masuk" panggil salah satu perawat.

"Yea..., kamshahamnida" jongwoon memasuki ruang periksa dokter Kibum. Dokter yang menanganinya.

Tok tok...

Jongwoon mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

"Yea, masuk..." terdengar suara dari dalam

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum Uisanim.." ucap jongwoon sambil sedikit membungkuk. Uisanim itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Yea, Kim jongwoon-ssi. Silahkan berbaring diranjang" ucapnya ramah

Kibum mulai memeriksa keadaan tangan jongwoon. Setelah bebrapa menit ia memriksa tangan jongwoon, kibum kembali duduk dikursinya dan mempersilahkan jongwoon untuk duduk di kursi dihadapan kibum.

"Kim jongwoon-ssi, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan hari ini. Sebenarnya ini sungguh diluar dugaan" kibum berkata sambil mencatat dilaporan pemeriksaan jongwoon. Jongwoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksud uisa?"

"Begini, saya pernah bilang bahwa kemungkinan luka anda akan sembuh sekitar 2 bulanan. Tetapi setelah saya lihat perkembangannya luka ditangan anda sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Saya fikir minggu depan anda bisa membuka perban dan gipsnya" jongwoon tersenyum mendengar kabar baik itu.

"Jinjja uisa? Wah.. baguslah. Aku sudah tidak betah menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk makan. Hehhee" kibum tersenyum maklum melihat keadaan jongwoon yang sangat senang dengan kabar baik darinya.

"Ne.. kau bisa kembali minggu depan untuk membuka perbannya"

"Ne.. kamsahamnida uisanim... kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

"Ne..." jongwoon meinggalkan ruang periksa kibum.

Sesampainya di rumah, jongwoon membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Jongwoon pun ketiduran saking senangnya.

Tok...tok...

Terlihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah mengetuk sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Kemana sih si kepala besar itu? dari tadi kuketuk pintunya tidak dibuka buka.." yeoja itu mengambil handphone androidnya. Dan mencari kontak seseorang yang diyakini si pemilik rumah.

Drrtt...drttt...

Jongwoon terbangun merasakan dikantong sakunya ada benda bergetar. Dia lalu mengmbil hp nya dan mengangkat sambungan telepon yang masuk.

"Yeobseyo..." suaranya agak serak karena sehabis bangun tidur dan nyawanya pun belum kumpul seutuhnya.

"Yak. Oppa... kau dimana eoh ?" nada diseberang telpon membuat jongwoon kaget dan langsung terduduk diranjangnya. Dia melihat sekilas hp nya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eoh, wookie-ah... aku dirumah. Wae ?" jawabnya watados. Sedangkan yang diseberang sana sedang menggeram karena kesal.

"Oppa! Aku ada di depan rumahnmu... cepat buka pintunya..." teriak wookie yang membuat jongwoon menjauhkan hp nya dari telinganya.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak bisa tidak sih?, baik aku akan membuka pintunya sekarang.."

"Palli...!"

Tuut...tuttt...tuttt

"Dasar yeoja galak..!" jongwoon berjalan sambil menggerutu

Ceklek...

"Yak oppa,,, kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"Aku tadi ketiduran wookie-ah.., tadi aku kelelahan setelah check up ke rumah sakit"

Jongwoon dan wookie berjalan memasuki rumah.

" Jinjja? Terus bagaimana keadaan tanganmu oppa?" wookie meletakkan barang bawaannya di dapur dan menghampiri jongwoon yang duduk di sofa.

"Dokter bilang oppa sudah bisa membuka perban dan gipsnya minggu depan"

"Jinjja? Wah.. chukae.. berarti kau akan segera sembuh oppa.." jawab wookie dengan pandangan berbinar

"Ne.." ucap jongwoon lemah

"Oppa wae? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat begitu?"

"Anni... kalau aku sembuh, berarti kau tidak akan memasakan makanan lagi untukku..." jawabnya sedih

"Yak! Oppa maksudmu aku ini pembantumu begitu?"

"Heheehee... J" jongwoon nyentir gaje. Membuat wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

_"sebenarnya aku hanya sedih wookie-ah.. aku tidak mau kalau aku sembuh, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari.." _batin jongwoon_._

_"kalau kau sembuh aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari oppa.." _sekarang giliran wookie yang membatin.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Oppa, hari ini kau mau membuka perbanmu kan?"

"Iya, minnie-ah..."

"Aku mau mengantar oppa ya..."

"Tidak usah minnnie-ah.. oppa bisasendiri kok.." tolak jongwoon halus

"Anni... aku mau mengantar oppa pokonya.. kaja...!" minnie menarik tangan kiri jongwoon. Jongwoon menghela nafas melihaat sepupunya yang keras kepala.

"Nah, jongwoon-ssi. Aku sudah membuka perbannya. Coba gerakkan tanganmu perlahan.."

Jongwoon mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Dia meringis ketika menggerakkan tangnnya

"Akhhh.."

"Memang terasa sakit saat perama kali, karena anda sudah cukup lama tidak menggunakan tangn kanan anda. Sakitnya akan menghilang jika anda sudah biasa.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." pamit kibum uisa.

"Ne, kamsahamnida uisanim..." jawab minnie. Sedari tadi dia terus menemani jongwoon di ruang periksa.

"Kamsahamnida uisa..." ucap jongwoon.

"Oppa,, chukae... tapi aku aneh melihat dirimu oppa.."

"Aneh kenapa minnie-ah?" jongwoon mengernyit heran

"Anni,, hanya saja dulu kata dokter sembuhnya akan lama. Tapi ini sebulan juga belum tapi luka oppa sudah sembuh, ahhh... aku tahu.. mungkin karena wookie-ah yang merawatnya luka oppa jadi cepat sembuh iya kan?" jongwoon terheran mendengar penuturan minnie. Setelah difikir fikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan minnie barusan.

"Molla... mungkin saja minnie-ah, kajja kita harus pulang" ajak jongwoon.

Miniie dan jongwoon meningglkan rumah sakit menuju rumah jongwoon.

"Oppa, appa dan eomma sudah kembali. Jadi aku akan tinggal bersama appa dan eomma. Mereka sudah membeli rumah di seoul. Jadi aku akan segera mininggalkan rumah wookie"

"Jinjja? Kapan mereka kembali minnie-ah? Kenapa oppa tidak tahu.."

"Mereka baru tiba tadi malam. Dan langsung mengurus kepindahan kerumah baru"

"Eoh, arasseo... kau jangan sedih begitu minnie-ah. Bukankah dengan begitu kau akan tinggal bersama orang tuamu." Jongwoon memeluk minnie.

"Ne, oppa.. tapi aku jadi sedih karena aku sudah harus berpisah dengan wooki-ah.."

"Hei... kau hanya pindah rumahkan? Bukan pindah negara. Jadi jangan berlebihan begitu.."

"Ne, oppa... tapi aku sudah terlalu dekat dengan wookie... aku tidak mau berpisah darinya..."

"Dongsaeng oppa, sangat manja eoh?" jongwoon mengacak rambut minnie.

"Kau tenang saja nanti oppa akan mengajak wookie untuk menginap dirumah barumu. Otthe?"

"Jinjja? gomawo oppa..." minnie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada jongwoon.

"Hyung, lepaskan tanganmu dari minnie-ku..." terdengaar seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan pelukan jongwoon dan minnie. Suaranya sangat dingin, terpancar aura pembunuh dari tubuhnya.

Jongwoon dan minnie menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, jongwoon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada minnie. Dia menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Yak! Hyung! Aku menyuruhmu melepaskannya bukannya semakin erat memeluknya" Cho Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan jongwoon semakin merenggut kesal.

Dengan sekali gerakan dia menarik minnie untuk menghampirinya. Dia menarik minnie ke pelukannya memandang jongwoon dengan kesal. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum maklum. Berbeda dengan minnie yang memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pertengkaran jongwoon dan kyuhyun yang hampir setiap hari terjadi.

"Geumanhae... ahjusii..." lerai nya

"Miniie-ah, ahjussi itu yang mulai..."

"Yak! jangan memanggilku ahjussi dasar evil!" kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya semakin meledek jongwoon

"Evil ahjussi, big head ahjusii geumanhae... ne..." minnie yang sudah mulai geram mendengar pertengkaran 2 orang ini.

"Minnie-ah.../chagiya..." ucap 2 orang itu bersama.

"Hahahahhaha... kalian ini sudah tua masih saja bertengkar.." minnie melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan namja namja itu.

"Kau dengar, kau sudah tua hyung!, minnie chagi tunggu aku..." kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri yeoja chingunya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" jongwoon berteriak pada kyuhyun yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"Wookie-ah, aku akan merindukanmu..." minnie memeluk erat wookie, enggan berpisah rupanya.

"Nado minnie-ah..., aku akan merindukanmu"

Minnie melepaskan pelukannya pada wookie, dia membawa kopernya keluar rumah wookie.

Kyuhyun membantu membawakan barang barang minnie begitupun dengan jongwoon.

Setelah memasukkan barang barang minnie ke mobil. Kyuhyun mengajak minnie untuk berangkat ke rumah baru minnie.

"Wookie-ah annyeong..." minnie melambaikan tangannya ke arah wookie dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga dari wookie.

"Kajja...!" ajak kyuhyun. Minnie pun mengangguk

Wookie melihat mobil kyuhyun yang semakin menjauhi rumahnya. Wookie melirik kearah jongwoon yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

"Anni..." jongwoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Wookie mendelik sebal pada jongwoon.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Kim Jongwoon-ssi.." Wookie masuk ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan jongwoon.

Jongwoon masuk kerumah wookie dengan tenang. Wookie yang sedang berada di dapur hendak mengambil minum, menengok ke arah jongwoon yang sedang memandangnya.

"Wae?" tanya nya ketus.

"a\Anni... Wookie-ah, kalau minnie pergi dari sini, berarti kau sendirian tinggal dirumah ini. Siwon hyung kan jarang pulang. Kau pasti kesepian, iya kan?" Wookie menghampiri jongwoon dan mendudukkan diri didepan jongwoon sambil memegang gelasnya.

"Ne... aku pasti kesepian, tidak ada minnie lagi disini. Huft.." tanpa disadari wookie jongwoon sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang gantian tinggal denganmu supaya kau tidak kesepian ehmm?"

"Byurrr..." Wookie yang saat itu sedang minum, menyemburkan minumannya tepat ke wajah jongwoon, membuat jongwoon merenggut kesal..

"Yak! Kim jongwoon! kau mau mati eoh?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda wookie-ah, kenapa kau menyemburku..."

"Rasakan... makanya jangan yadong..." Wookie beranjak dari duduknya.

"Wookie-ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.."

"Ne.. pergi saja sana... dasar yadong!" teriaknya

"Kekekeke... khalkke" jongwoon pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah wookie. Dia berjalan sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh air.

"Dasar mesum..." kata wookie setelah melihat dari jendela jongwoon telah meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi yak lama setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut menatap mobil jongwoon.

TBC...

Chapter 7 akhirnya selesai juga...

Semakin banyak typo... heheheh mianhae... bungkuk bungkuk ke readerdeul.

Gomawo buat

**Jongwookie, Aurelcloudstyw,love YeWook,Aureltyw, Kim song hee, Dealovia Choi, KiKyuwook,Dwihae,Anneth Kim,Ryeofha2125, Park Hyesung, Audrey musaena, Ssungmine, Diya1013, KimJinMinGummo, NeomuKyeopta21, tanpa nama, Kim Ryeokie, Junee, Yantiheenim, Sunnyunsunghyun, Park min mi, Cho Kyura, Stephanie Choi, Riyu, Kim YeWook, Anami hime, , Shu, niaa21nia, Kyute EvilMagnae, 9,Widyaflys24, wookiesmine, Hana Kim, Lhyelhye, cokelate, noname, ChieKyu-Yewook, ryeosomNia14 **dan beberapa readers yang udah menyempatkan review... juga untuk Silent Reader... Gomawo...

Gomawo... untuk dukungan dan masukannya...

Sebentar lagi Leeteuk oppa mau wamil...

Denger denger suju ga akan punya leader dulu, sementara Teuk-ppa wamil. Banyak juga yang beritain suju bakalan kena krisis karena Teuk-ppa gak ada. Tapi Teuk-ppa percaya sama member suju lainnya...

Hwating! Oppadeull...

Abis Teuk-ppa, nanti siapa lagi ya yang bakalan ikut wamil?

And last...

Mind to Review for this chap... ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon ( Yesung ) ( N )

Choi Ryeowook ( Y )

Cho Kyuhyun ( N )

Lee Sungmin ( Y )

Choi Siwon ( N )

Cho Kibum ( Y )

Main Pair : Yewook, slight Kyumin, Sibum

Warning : Genderswitch, typo, OoC

Enjoy for read...

Tin...tin... tin...

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar rumah Wookie. Wookie yang memang sudah akan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya, segera keluar untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan klakson itu.

"annyeong... chagiya..." sapa seorang namja tampan dari dalam mobil sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya. Wookie memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rayuan, yang keluar dari mulut jongwoon setiap mereka berdua.

"annyeong, ahjussi..." jawabnya pelan, sambil masuk ke dalam mobil jongwoon. Jongwoon yang mendengar panggilan 'sayang'nya itu, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"jangan menampakan wajah seperti itu ahjussi... cepat jalankan mobilnya... aku tidak mau terlambat.." jongwoon mendengus mendengar perkataan wookie barusan, sepertinya aksinya mendapatkan perhatian wookie pagi ini gagal total.

"Wookie-ah, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"ani, memangnya kenapa oppa?" Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jongwoon yang sedang menyetir.

"mm... nanti malam oppa mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, jam 7 nanti kau harus bersiap ne..." wookie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Loh, oppa kita tidak jemput minnie dulu?" wookie terlihat bingung, pasalnya kenapa jongwoon tidak menjemput minnie di rumahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"tidak usah wookie-ah, Minnie sudah dijemput sama Evil itu." jawab jongwoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"ah,,,, arasseo.."

Skip Time

Malam ini tepat Jongwoon akan mengajak wookie ke suatu tempat, entah apa yang akan dilakukan jongwoon pada wookie. Jongwoon mencoba menghubungi ryeowook di perjalanan.

"Yeobseyo...Wookie-ah, kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar oppa, aku sedang siap siap ne... oppa sudah berangkat?" terdengar jawaban dari sebrang telpon

"Ne, oppa sedang diperjalanan, mungkin 15 menit lagi oppa sampai"

"Ommo... yasudah oppa,, aku akan bersiap siap dulu ya.. annyeong"

Tut.. tut... tut...

Belum sempat jongwoon membalas perkataan wookie sambungannya sudah terlebuh dulu terputus. Jongwoon menatap bingung pada ponselnya. Diapun lebih memilih berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir kembali.

Wookie Pov

"Ommo... yasudah oppa,, aku akan bersiap siap dulu ya.. anyeong..."

Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dari jongwoon oppa, setelah mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan sampai dirumahku... Hahhh... eothokae... aku belum menyiapkan baju yang pantas untuk malam ini.

"Ahjumma, tolong bantu aku .. pilihkan baju yang pantas untukku..." aku mencoba membujuk maid yang bekerja dirumahku untuk membantuku menyiapkan pakaianku, sejujurnya aku bingung harus memakai baju yang seperti apa, padahalkan hanya pertemuan biasa.

"Nona, kau jangan bingung begitu, baju apapun yang kau pakai pasti akan terlihat cocok ditubuhmu. Sebenarnya nona mau kemana sih, apa mau berkencan eoh?" ucap ahjumma menggodaku. Sontak wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

"Ken.. kencan? Ahjumma ini bicara apa sih?" aku menunduk malu melihat ahjumma yang sedang tersenyum jahil padaku.

"Aigo... nona mudaku yang kecil sudah mulai mengenal cinta eoh?"

Blussh... Wajahku semakin memerah mendengar pernyataan ahjumma barusan, aku makin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipiku yang terasa memanas.

"Nona... jangan menunduk begitu... sini ahjumma dandani nona. Agar pangeran nona terpesona pada nona manis ini" ucap ahjumma sambil mengangkat daguku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"gomawo... ahjumma..". Ahjumma mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke arah lemariku untuk mengambil pakaian untukku. Setelah melihat lihat isi lemariku, ahjumma menengok kearahku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada ahjumma.

"ahjumma kenapa memandangku seperti itu? ada apa?" ahjumma menghela nafasnya diapun menghampiriku

"Nona, apa kau tidak punya baju yang sedikit feminim? Semua baju baju anda hanya kaos saja.."

Aku menepuk keningku pelan..

"Ahjumma eothokkae? Apa tidak ada baju yang cocok untuk kupakai malam ini?" aku bingung harus menggunakan apa.

"Tenang nona... aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian yang cocok untukmu. Nona tunggu disini ya.." ahjumma meninggalkanku dikamar sendirian. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini.

" Hah.. eothokkae.. waktunya kan tinggal sebentar lagi" Aku terduduk lemas di tempat tidurku. Bagaimana mungkin aku hanya menggunakan pakaian casual malam ini. Jujur, entah kenapa aku ingin memakai pakaian yang sedikit berbeda pada pertemuan dengan Jongwoon oppa.

Kriet...

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu, ternyata itu ahjumma. Dia membawa beberapa kantong, entah apa itu.

"Nona, cobalah pakaian ini" Ahjumma memberikanku kantong yang sedari tadi dibawanya. dengan segera aku membuka kantong itu, awalnya aku sangat kaget setelah melihat isi kantong kantong itu, yang ternyata adalah beberapa dress sederhana yang sangat cantik. Aku memandang ahjumma heran, darimana ahjumma mendapatkan pakaian pakaian ini, tidak mungik kan kalau ahjumma mencuri pakaian ini.

"Ahjumma, darimana ahjumma mendapatkan pakaian pakaian ini..? hmm... ahjumma tidak sedang mencuri di toko kan?" tanyaku heran. Ahjumma tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Hei,, apanya yang lucu?

"ahjumma..." aku sedikit heran kenapa ahjumma tertawa begitu..

"Hehehe... mian nona.. sebaiknya nona segera mencoba pakaian-pakaian itu. nanti ahjumma akan ceritakan" ahjumma mendorongku menuju kamar mandi. Pandanganku tetap sama seperti tadi, heran, aneh itu yang ada dikepalaku saat ini.

"Nona jangan lama-lama ya.. mungkin pangeran nona sebentar lagi sampai" teriak ahjumma dari luar kamar mandi

Aku segera mencoba beberapa dress ini. Aku mulai mencoba dari dress yang berwarna hijau. Setelah aku memakainya aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi bermaksud menanyakan pendapat ahjumma.

"Ahjumma eotte?"

Ahjumma terlihat berfikir kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak setuju dengan pakaian yang aku pakai. Aku kembali ke kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian yang lain. Lagi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi kali ini aku memakai dress warna merah marun.

"Tidak nona, kau harus ganti baju lagi. Kau terlihat seperti tante tante berumur 30 - 40 tahun-an jika memakai pakaian seperti itu" untuk ketiga kalinya aku harus mengganti pakaianku lagi.

Kali ini aku keluar dengan dress berwarna putih. Aku memutarkan tubuhku didepan ahjumma, bermaksud meminta pendapatnya lagi.

"Ahjumma yang ini bagaimana?"

Ahjumma kembali berfikir dan meneliti penampilanku.

"Yang ini bagus nona..." aku tersenyum lega mendengar pernyataan ahjumma, itu berarti aku terlihat lebih baik.

"Tapi, kau terlihat seperti anak-anak berumur 10 tahun, ketika memakainya" aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengarnya, membuat ahjumma tertawa senang. Lagi lagi aku harus mengganti pakaianku. 'semoga ini yang terakhir' batinku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan berjalan agak malas karena takut ahjumma masih belum cocok dengan pakaianku. Aku menunduk, tak ingin mendengar komentar 'kau seperti tante tante' atau 'kau seperti anak umur 10 tahun', aku sudah tidak mau.

Beberapa detik tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut ahjumma, apa aku harus menganti pakaianku lagi?. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap ahjumma. Ahjumma tersenyum dan dia mengangguk antusias dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Oh, God.. thanks! Akhirnya aku menemukan pakaian yang cocok juga.

"Nona, kau manis sekali..." ujar ahjumma sambil memegang pipiku.

"Gomawo ahjumma.."

"Ah, nona.. kajja aku akan memberikan sedikit make up untukmu, agar penampilanmu sempurna malam ini" ahjumma menarikku, dan mendudukkanku dimeja rias dekat ranjangku.

Ahjumma mulai mengoleskan bedak dan beberapa make-up kewajahku. Aku hanya diam menerima perlakuan ahjumma, aku percaya ahjumma akan membuatku lebih berbeda malam ini, hihihihi J.

"Nah, nona.. sudah selesai.. aku rasa nona tidak perlu menggunakan make up berlebihan, karena nona memang sudah cantik" aku tertunduk malu mendengar pujian ahjumma.

"Wah... nona jangan malu begitu... aku yakin pangeran nona akan langsung jatuh cinta pada nona. Sekarang tinggal tatanan rambutnya kita rapihkan." Ahjumma mulai merapihkan rambutku. Dia menyuruhku berdiri setelah selesai mendandaniku.

Ahjumma menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Nona... nomu yeppoh..." ucapnya.

"Gomawo ahjumma..., ah! Tapi ahjumma masih hutang penjelasan padaku..." aku masih belum tenang sebelum ahjumma menjelaskan padaku asal usul dari dress-dress ini, takut takut setelah ini ada polisi yang akan menangkapnya, karena telah mencuri pakaian ditoko.

"Geure, kajja kita turun kebawah, ahjumma akan jelaskan sambil menunggu pangeran nona" Aku mengangguk patuh lagipula aku rasa penampilanku ini sudah cukup memuaskan.

"cha... nona duduk disini" aku mendudukan diriku di sofa ruang tengah, dan dimulailah penjelasan asal usul pakaian itu.

"Ah... jadi ini adalah pakaian yang sering dibelikan siwon oppa, dan aku selalu menyuruh ahjumma memberikannya ke anak ahjumma?" ahjumma mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ne, bahkan nona menyuruh ahjumma memberikan ke anak ahjumma yang masih berumur 5 tahun" ahjumma terkikik geli menceritakan tentang kekonyolanku menyuruh anaknya yang baru 5 tahun memakai pakaian orang dewasa. Babbo Ryeowook.

"Ne, mianhae ahjumma.. aku bahkan lupa bahwa Siwon oppa selalu membelikan pakaian seperti itu setiap oppa pulang dari shownya dimanapun itu"

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa, untung ahjumma tidak membawanya pulang ke rumah. Karena ahjumma yakin hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat" ahjumma mengelus pelan rambutku dengan sayang.

"Keunde nona. Mana pangeran nona itu? bukankah nona bilang sebentar lagi dia datang"

"Molla ahjumma. keunde ahjumma, jangan memanggilnya pangeran terus. Dia itu bukan pangeran, lagipula mana ada pangeran yang kepalanya besar seperti dia" aku mempoutkan bibirku yang sexy ini. -_-!

"Haha... nona jangan begitu. Buat ahjumma, pria yang sudah dapat mencuri perhatian nona adalah pasti seorang pangeran yang tampan. Dan meskipun kepalanya besar, nona tetap menyukainya kan?" lagi ahjumma mulai menggodaku, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku. ' ne ahjumma, dia sudah berhasil membuatku berdebar dan mengaguminya, terlepas dari semua kekurangan yang dia miliki' batinku.

Wookie POV End

Ting tong...Ting tong...

"Sebentar nona, ahjumma bukakan dulu pintunya" Maid wookie segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang. Ketika ahjumma sudah membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang namja yang berpakaian rapih didepannya, dia memakai celana blue jeans dipadu dengan kemeja biru dan melengkapinya dengan jaket denim yang senada dengan celananya membuat dia semakin terlihat sangat tampan. Jangan lupakan sepatunya yang memberi kesan jentle.

Ahjumma mempersilahkan namja tadi –jongwoon- untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

"Silahkan masuk pangeran, tuan putri sudah menunggu.." ahjumma tersenyum lembut pada jongwoon, saking lembutnya, ahjumma itu tidak menyadari kalau dia memanggil jongwoon dengan sebutan pangeran, yang membuat jongwoon mengernyit heran 'aku memang tampan, tapi baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku pangeran kekekeke...' batinnya. senyuman bangga terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Ne, ahjumma.. kamsahamnida..." Jongwoon masuk ke rmah wookie dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan memanggil nona dulu..." jongwoon mengangguk mengerti

Tak lama ahjumma membawa seorang yang pasti itu Wookie yang sedang tersenyum dan membuat namja yang sedang melihatnya terpaku oleh tatapan lembutya.

"Anyyeong oppa!" sapanya lembut. Jongwoon yang disapa tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan, dia hanya diam memandangi wookie. Terpesona eoh? Kim Jongwoon-ssi? kekekeke.

"eoh.. a-a-annyeong wookie-ah..." jongwoon tergagap menjawab sapaan Wookie. Ahjumma yang memperhatikan yewook couple.

"Cha,, karena pangeran sudah menjemput, jadi putri bisa pergi dengan pangeran sekarang. Selamat bersenang senang... ! ^^ jaga tuan putri ya pangeran..."

"Ne, ahjumma... jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga tuan putri... iyakan tuan putri.."

Wookie hanya menunduk malu, mendengar pembicaraan antara maid nya lebbai dan pangeran jongwoon yang gombal.. Hadeuhhh...-_- !

Jongwoon mengajak Wookie untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran. Wookie berjalan berdampingan dengan jongwoon. Semua mata melihat sepasang manusia itu dengan tatapan kagum, telihat begitu cocok. Wookie yang memakai dress denim selutut dipadukan dengan sebuah belt yang melilit di pinggangnya, membuat gadis imut itu terlihat ramping, dengan rambut digerai dan memakai sebuah bando berwarna biru muda, membuatnya semakin cantik. Belum lagi seorang yang berjalan disampingnya berpakaian senada dengan yang dikenakannya, semua orang yang melihat itu semakin beranggapan mereka menggunakan Couple Clothes, padahal mereka tidak janjian sebelumnya.

Jongwoon menggeser sebuah bangku mempersilahkan Wookie untuk duduk, Wookie segera duduk dibangkunya, dan tersenyum pada jongwoon seraya mengucapkan termakasih pada pemuda tampan itu. Jongwoon duduk di sebrang Wookie, senyumpun tak henti mengembang dari bibir kissablenya.

Wookie yang heran melihat jongwoon tersenyum sendiri, memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan alasannya.

"Oppa, kenapa dari tadi oppa senyum senyum sendiri? Dan juga kenapa semua orang memperhatikan ke arah kita? Apa ada yang salah dengan kita?" Wookie menengok ke kanan kirinya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hm.. ani Wookie-ah,. Oppa hanya senang bisa makan malam berdua denganmu. Dan tentang orang-orang tu, kau jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya kagum padamu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini"

Wookie menunduk malu mendengar pujian untuknya dari mulut jongwoon, hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar pujian dari jongwoon. Jongwoon segera memanggil pelayan restoran untuk memesan makanan.

Skip time

Jongwoon dan Wookie sekarang sedang duduk mengahadap sungai han, tak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Wookie-ah, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari high school. Aku akan kembali dan kuliah di Amerika , dan mungkin untuk kembali ke korea akan sangat lama. Berhubung aku diminta kedua orang tuaku untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku. Dan aku harus meninggalkan korea untuk waktu yang lama. Haaahhh... aku akan merindukan korea sepertinya.." Wookie yang sejak tadi menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan jongwoon, merasa kini dadanya sesak. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongwoon untuk waktu yang lama.

"Wookie-ah, kau sendiri bagaimana? Setelah lulus kau akan melanjutkan kemana hm?" Jongwoon memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Wookie. Dua pasang mata itu bertemu memandang sendu satu sama lain.

"Hm... Siwon oppa memintaku untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri juga oppa, tetapi aku belum tahu kemana akan melanjutkannya" Wookie memalingkan lagi wajahnya menatap ke depan

"Geure?"

"Ne..."

"Keunde Wookie-ah... oppa ingin sebelum oppa pergi ke Amerika, oppa ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada seseorang yang oppa anggap sebagai orang spesial di hati oppa"

"Nugu oppa?"

Dengan segera Jongwoon memegang tangan Wookie, menatap lembut manik caramel Wookie. "Wookie-ah, oppa tahu ini begitu cepat. Bahkan kita kenal belum lama. Mungkin sebagian pertemuan kita selalu dihiasi pertengkaran ataupun perdebatan. Tapi, oppa yakin dengan perasaan oppa ini. Oppa menyukaimu Wookie-ah... apa kau mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa?"

Jongwoon menatap serius wajah Wookie, jujur saat ini dia sangat gugup. Gugup akan jawaban yang akan Wookie lontarkan.

"hmm, oppa, aku juga sebenarnya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat oppa. Ne, aku mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa" Jawab Wookie malu malu. Sedangkan Jongwoon membelalakan mata sipitnya tak percaya, dia semakin mempererat pegangan di tangan Wookie.

"Jeongmal?"

Wookie mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Perlahan tangan Jongwoon menarik dagu Wookie untuk mengahadap wajahnya.

Wajahnya mereka sangat dekat, Wookie yang mengerti segera menutup perlahan matanya.

3 centi...

2 centi...

Byurr...

Hujan turun ditengah keromantisan sepasang kekasih ini. Wookie yang menyadari adanya hujan segera berrdiri dari duduknya, dan hendak berlari.

Sret,...

Tangan Wookie ditarik oleh Jongwoon, dengan segera Jongwoon menarik tengkuk Wookie untuk mengahadapnya.

"Takkan aku biarkan ciuman kita gagal lagi Wookie-ah.. sarangahae.."

Chup..

Jongwoon mencium Wookie ditengah hujan yang mengguyur mereka, Wookie yang awalnya kaget dengan perlakuan jongwoon, mulai menikmati romantisnya berciuman ditengah hujan..

Huhuhuhu...

Jongwoon mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena persediaan oksigen ditambah dengan guyuran hujan membuatnya kedinginan. Wookie masih menstabilkan nafasnya sambil menatap Jongwoon dengan kesal.

"Yak Oppa! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" bentaknya.

Jongwoon hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Bagaimana mungkin Wookie tidak kesal, ditengah hujan dia berciuman sangat lama. Tolong ditandai kata "Sangat" diatas.

Jongwoon menangkupkan tangan mungilnya di wajah Wookie yang masih terlihat mengambil nafas. Jongwoon tersenyum sangat manis, hingga Wookie bisa melupakan kekesalannya.

"Mianhae Baby.. kajja kita pulang. Oppa akan mengantarmu, chagi.." jongwoon menarik tangan Wookie meninggalkan tempat itu. dengan pakaian yang basah tentunya.

Setelah sampai dirumah Wookie, Wookie memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan, walaupun Jongwoon sudah memberikan jaketnya pada Wookie. Terlihat bibir Wookie mulai memucat. Jongwoon segera memapah wookie untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Gwencana?" Tanya jongwoon khawatir

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Geure.. kalau begitu kau cepat masuk, oppa akan pergi setelah kau masuk ke rumah" Wookie menggeleng pelan.

"Anni, aku ingin oppa pergi duluan, baru aku masuk ke rumah"

"Andwe,,, kau sudah kedinginan.. cepat masuk my baby wook..." Jongwoon mendorong pelan tubuh Wookie kemudian mencium kening Wookie.

"Oppa..." Wookie mulai merajuk, dasar keras kepala.

"Pokoknya kau yang harus segera masuk, atau oppa akan menggantikan bajumu dengan tangan oppa sendiri, kau mau eoh?" Jongwoon menatap Wajah Wookie dengan pandangan menggoda.

Wookie yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya

"Ish... dasar Pervert..."

Brukk...

Dengan keras Wookie membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kesal karena mendengar kata kata yang lagi-lagi vulgar didengarnya. Berbeda dengan Jongwoon yang tertawa terbahak diluar rumah. Dia segera mengambil smartphone nya dan mengetikan beberapa kata didalamya.

To : My Wookie

_"Jaljja... Baby... Saranghae... "_

Setelah pesannya terkirim Jongwoon segera meninggalkan rumah Wookie.

Wookie Pov

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Kim jongwoon yang notabene musuhku pada saat pertama kami bertemu. Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang, beberapa maid yang melihatku hanya terheran akan keadaanku saat ini, tersenyum sendiri, tapi biarkan saja karena hari ini aku sedang bahaaaaaggggggggiiiiiiaaaaaaa... hahahaa.

"Nona.. Ommo! Kenapa nona basah kuyup begini?, kajja kau harus berganti baju dulu nona.." aku hanya mengikuti ahjumma yang menarik tanganku.

"Nah, nona, sekarang nona ganti pakaian nona dengan ini, lalu saya kan membuatkan nona susu coklat panas, untuk menghangatkan tubuh nona. Lalu..." terdengar ahjumma yang menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Wae, ahjumma?" aku merasa risih juga ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

Ahjumma malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Nona, kau sedang bahagia ya?"

"Me...memangnya kenapa ahjumma?" ahjumma hanya tersenyum dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Anniyo, aku baru kali ini melihat nona tesenyum sangat bahagia seperti ketika tuan dan nyonya masih ada dulu. Aku sangat bahagia nona sudah bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu. Aku sempat khawatir nona menjadi susah diatur dan menjadi seorang yang mengerikan, apalagi ketika nona pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam. Sungguh nona bukan nona Ryeowook yang aku kenal, yang lembut dan penuh senyum ceria" terlihaat ahjmma menitikan air matanya.

aku terpaku mendengar penuturan ahjumma tentangku, ahjumma memang sudah bekerja di rumahku lama sekali, mungkin ketika aku dan siwon oppa masih sangat kecil.

Aku berdiri memeluk ahjumma, dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ahjumma, mianhae telah membuatmu khawatir akan keadaanku, aku janji aku akan menjadi anak baik-baik mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi" ahjumma melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap kearahku lembut.

"Yaksokk?" Ahjumma mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahku.

"Kecuali ada yang jahat padaku, aku akan menghajar mereka semua" ucapku. Ahjumma hanya mendelik tak suka padaku.

"Haaahhh... baiklah baiklah... aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi, lagipula sekarang sudah ada Jongwoon oppa yang akan setia melindungiku.. uppss..." aku menarik jari kelingkingku yang sudah bertautan dengan jari kelingking ahjumma, untuk menutup mulutku. Dan benar saja saat ini ahjumma sedang menatapku dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Oh, sekarang nona sudah punya namajachingu eoh?" wajahku memerah mendengar penuturan ahjumma. Dengan segera aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku.

"Nona... semoga nona selalu bahagia.."

"Gomawo ahjumma!"

Perlahan aku mendengar pintu yang ditutup, sepertinya ahjumma sudah keluar dari kamarku, sebaiknya aku segera ganti baju lalu tidur.

Wookie Pov End

Saat tiba kelulusan Jongwoon, jelas rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah Wookie dan Jongwoon, tetapi mengingat Jongwoon yang akan segera meninggalkan Korea untuk waktu yang lama membuat Wookie sedikit melupakan kebahagiaannya, dia memikirkan bagaimana ia akan berada jauh dari sisi Jongwoon untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Dibandara, Jongwoon diantar oleh wookie, minnie dan juga kyuhyun.

Seakan enggan melepaskan Wookie, tangan Jongwoon menggenggam erat tangan Wookie sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Wookie-ah, kau akan menugguku kan?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya oppa, Oppa kan lama sekali di Amerika, aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa kepada oppa" terllihat senyum jahil di bibir tipis Wookie, dia sangat ingin mengerjai namjachingunya ini, karena dia risih sedari di rumah, tangan Jongwoon tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

Seketika mata sipit jongwoon terbelalak, dia kaget apa yang diungkapkan Wookie barusan,

"M,,Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan barusan itu benar wookie-ah?"

"hmmmpphhh... Bewahahaha... oppa, wajahmu yang shock seperti itu selalu membuatku tertawa oppa... hahaahhahaha"

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook!" Seketika Wookie menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar teriakan Jongwoon barusan.

"Bwahahaahahha... sekarang giliranmu Wookie-ah, menampakan wajah yang shock"

Wookie tidak terlalu memperdulikan tertawaaan Jongwoon, tetapi kata yang dia teriakan lah yang membuat Wookie shock.

Perlahan Jongwoon menghentikan tawanya, dan mendekati Wookie, memeluknya dari samping sambil mengelus rambut wookie.

"Jangan shock begitu... Marga Kim kelak benar-benar akan tersemat di namamu Wookie-ah, setelah kita menikah nanti... chup..." Jongwoon mengelus sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Wookie. Wajah Wookie memerah dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongwoon barusan, dia memeluk balik Jongwoon dengan hangat.

"Kau harus menungguku arra!" Jongwoon sedikit menyentil hidung mungil Wookie, dan tersenyum kembali.

"Oppa aku akan sangat merindukanmu..." Wookie kembali memeluk tubuh Jongwoon, dia mencium aroma khas Jongwoon yang tidak akan lagi dia rasakan beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

"Nado, Wookie-ah.."

Terdengar pemberitahuan di bandara bahwa pesawat yang Jongwoon tumpangi akan segera berangkat.

Kyumin yang melihat adegan sepasang sejoli itu hanya tersenyum maklum karena Wookie pasti akan sangat kesepian tanpa Jongwoon nantinya.

"Cha.. aku harus segera berangkat Wookie-ah... Kau jaga diri baik-baik ne... saranghae.."

Chup...

Jongwoon mencium sekilas bibir chery Wookie, dan mengacak rambut Wookie sayang.

"Kyu, Minnie-ah, jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan tolong jaga Wookie-ku ne... Jangan sampai dia berkelahi lagi"

"Oppa! Kami pasti akan sangat merindukan oppa..." Minnie memeluk erat Jongwoon dan dibalas oleh Jongwoon.

"Ne, oppa juga pasti akan merindukanmu Minnie-ah,, ah, oppa sudah harus pergi, kalian baik-baik ne..." Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya pada Minnie, dan kembali Jongwoon memeluk kyuhyun sebentar sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada kyuhyun

"Kyu, jaga Wookie dan Minnie ku nee... aku percaya padamu.."

"Ne hyung, aku akan menjaga mereka, kau hati-hati disana hyung, gadis amerika kan cantik-cantik, jangan sampai kau tergoda eoh?"

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kyuhyun barusan.

"Khalkke..." Jongwoon melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Wookie.

Jongwoon sudah sebulan tinggal di amerika, dia benar-benar dipersiapkan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya, setiap hari disibukkan tentang kuliah bisnis dan setelahnya pergi ke salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya yang berada di Amerika.

Meskipun berbeda negara, Wookie dan Jongwoon pun tidak pernah putus berkomunikasi, kadang mereka bertelepon, saling mengirim email, atau ber webcam dengan skype. Hampir setiap hari Jongwoon menghubungi Wookie jika dia benar-benar sedang memiliki waktu luang.

4 tahun kemudian...

Jongwoon Pov

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di amerika, appaku sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk belajar menjadi seorang pengusaha, dan saat ini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan kami yang berada di Seoul, Korea.

Awalnya appa tidak setuju aku kembali ke korea karena tanpa kuketahui, appa mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasiku dulu ketika aku dibangku high school. Appa mengetahui kalau anaknya ini sering sekali terlibat perkelahian remaja dan tawuran antar sekolah.

Sulit mendapatkan izin dari appa dan umma untuk kembali ke Korea. Tapi akhirnya appa dan umma mengijikanku untuk kembali ke Korea dan aku ditunjuk untuk mengelola salah satu perusahaan appa yang ada di Seoul.

Saat ini aku sedang merapihkan semua barang-barangku yanga akan kubawa ke Korea nantinya, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak menghubungi Wookie, karena sibuk mengurusi kepindahanku.

"Wookie-ah... bogoshippo..."

Jongwoon Pov End

Seoul

"Wookie noona... mau jadi yeojachingu Zhoumi tidak?"

Seorang namja kecil tampak memegang sebuah bunga yang ia ikat dengan sebuah tali berwarna ungu.

"Ne?" Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil tampak membelalakan matanya lucu.

"hm... ini untuk noona..." namja kecil tadi memberikan bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang namun disimpan dibelakang tubuh kecilnya.

Ryeowook, yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta dari namja yang kurang dari setengah umurnya itu.

"Zhoumi-ah... mian noona tidak bisa menerima cintamu, noona sudah punya namjachingu" Ryeowook berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja kecil bernama Zhoumi tadi.

"Jinjja? Noona sudah punya namjachingu? Nuguseyo?" Zhoumi terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Wookie barusan.

"Hmmm... namanya Kim Jongwoon, dia sekarang tinggal di Amerika"

"Jinjja? Amerika itu dimana noona? Apakah tempatnya sangat keren?"

"Ne, Amerika itu tempatnya sangaat keren... tapi sayang tempatnya sangat jauh zhoumi-ah.."

"Waaah... nanti zhoumi kalau sudah besar mau ke Amerika" Wokie mengangguk mengiyakan.

Namja kecil tadi melupakan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh wookie kepadanya. Dia malah sangat antusias menanyakan tentang tempat yang bernama Amerika itu pada Wookie.

"Nah, sekarang Zhoumi kesana dulu ne... noona mau membereskan tempat ini"

Zhoumi mengangguk mengerti lalu diapun berlari ke kumpulan anak2 lainnya.

Saat ini Wookie berada di sebuah Panti Asuhan, dia membantu menjadi donatur tetap di panti asuhan itu. Setelah lulus dari high school Wookie menolak permintaan Siwon untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, dia memilih melanjutkannya di Seoul.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka saat ini melanjutkan studi mereka di Australia, keluarga mereka sudah merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan akan segera melangsungkan acara pertunangan Kyumin.

TBC...

Jeongmal mianhae, karena saya update telat, dan hampir tidak terlihat kehidupan di FF ini. Gomawo, untuk semua readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membaca dan jeongmal jeongmal gomawo yang udah review dan menunggu kelanjutan ff ini...

Semakin banyak Typo, semakin banyak yang ga nyambung... jeongmal mianhae... bungkuk-bungkuk ke reader.

Nggak janji kalo bakalan update kilat.. untuk Chapter ini saja Author sebenanya sudah mempersiapkan nya beberapa bulan lalu, tapi karena baru sempet di publish sekarang, jadilah seperti ini. Author terlalu malas untuk ngedit lagi... :). Gomawo untuk support nya...

Ditengah kesediahan Author yang akan ditinggal suami Author ( Bang Yeye), yang akan wamil di bulan depan... I will miss u so much Yeppa...

Akhir kata...

Masih ada yang bersedia kah untuk mereview ff ini...

"ting.. ting" pasang puppy eyes nya ming..

So... R n R please...

Gomawo... geurigo... saranghae rederdeul...

Salam

Yulia Cloud


End file.
